Fangs of Ivory
by Black.Kuma
Summary: A prophecy is about to unfold. Beast and man shall work as one. Princesses of realms that are long past old. Hero of all, come save us from an evil that shall block the sun. Find the fangs that protect this world or it shall perish. LinkZelda
1. Savior

Fangs of Ivory

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda Series at all.

Chapter 1: The Savior

On a snowy peak in the highest area of a realm, was a small white half dead creature lying in the snow during a raging blizzard. Its white fur was steeped with ice and its breathing was shallow…

In the distance came the large crunching sound of snow. An enormous yeti holding a red fish with a horse saddle on its head looked through the blizzard with ease.

"Hmm? What this?" the yeti looked down in the snow and scooped up the barely breathing creature.

"A wolf puppy?"

Low audible growls cut through the howl of the blizzard. The yeti looked around cautiously and spotted 10 no 15 wolfos! Their blazing red eyes and pearly white teeth threatened the yeti.

"Give us the pup and we'll spare your life!" the largest howled. The wolfos looked starving with saliva dripping from their jaws.

The yeti looked at the, about 3 months old, pup in his arms. It was shivering against his fur. The yeti slowly took a few steps back. The wolfos acknowledged the yeti's decision and lunged at him.

The yeti turned fully around and made a run for it. The beasts were hot on his heels. He reached the top of a hill with a tree covered in ice and quickly slapped it. A branch fell down from the tree and landed in front of him. He placed one foot on it and pushed off down the hill.

_Where wolfos?_ He thought and gazed behind him.

Rising from the snow, came the wolfos. They pounced at him with fangs bared. The yeti hastily weaved around them on his makeshift snowboard. One grabbed onto his large tail. The yeti yelped in pain and whacked the wolfo with his red fish. He continued boarding down the slope, jumping over ledges and dodging trees. Finally he saw his destination, an old black stoned mansion in the distance.

"Almost home!" he shouted with joy.

The wolfos, upon hearing this, increased their attack.

"We must not let them escape! If so _he'll_ skin our hides and tack our heads above _his_ fireplace for all of eternity!" the leader shouted and quickened his pace.

The yeti reached the cobblestone entrance and his board broke. The yeti was sent hurling towards the door and quickly opened the door. Just as he was turning the doorknob, the leader leaped at him. The yeti rapidly opened the door and went inside.

**Bam!**

The wolfo leader collided with the door.

The other beasts snickered and jeered at their boss.

"Shut up you imbeciles! Do you know what this means?" the leader growled.

His men err… wolfos whimpered in response thinking about the horrors that would befall upon them for their failure.

"YETA! YETA!" the yeti came bursting into the living room of the manor.

A smaller yeti was setting on a chair in front of a fire.

"Yeto?" the smaller yeti looked puzzled at Yeto's entrance.

"Me out hunting, found puppy, wolfos attacked, and came back home!" Yeto said in one breath.

"Calm down." Yeta cooed to her husband.

Yeto took a deep breath and showed Yeta the small white puppy in his arms.

Yeta gasped.

"Set down near fire! Get soup! Hurry!" she told her husband.

Yeto placed the pup down and dashed for the kitchen. Yeta grabbed a blanket and wrapped the pup up. It still had icicles clinging onto its fur and shivering.

Yeto came back into the room with a bottle of superb soup.

He scooped the pup into his arms, tilted its small head back and poured the soup down its tiny throat. The pup awoke in the yeti's arms and stared into the large golden eyes of Yeto. The pup's blue eyes wondered around, surveying its surrounding.

It yelped happily at its saviors.

"Awww…" the yetis said at the same time.

"Let's keep him."

* * *

In an enormous and well-guarded castle, the cry of a baby broke the silence. Inside a birthing room, a tall Sheikah midwife stood in awe at the small bundle in the tired queen's arms. The queen looked down at her new born baby and smiled warmly. The maids in the room grinned too at their new princess. But there was one questioned that needed to be asked and answered.

"My queen, what will you name her?" asked the Sheikah midwife.

The queen looked at the Sheikah with half-lidded eyes.

"Her name shall be…Zelda.

The door of the room opened a small crack and a dark green eye peered inside the room.

The owner of the eye grinned widely and thought…

_My future bride… _


	2. Assassination

Fangs of Ivory

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda Series

Chapter 2: Assassination

The young wolf trotted happily around the manor. He explored every nook and cranny he could find.

Yeto and Yeta watched him with careful eyes to make sure he wouldn't go into the coldest parts of the home.

"Did see parents?" Yeta asked her husband.

"Nope." He retorted.

Yeta looked sorrowful at the orphan puppy.

"Not worry, we raise him big and strong." Yeto reassured his wife.

"And smart." Yeta added.

During their conversation, they didn't notice the pup find a hole through the wall which led to the backyard. He went through it with much curiosity. The backyard was covered with snow and hills. He jumped on the mounds of snow and dug several holes.

What he didn't notice were the mounds of snow that were moving toward him slowly.

The wolf turned around to see 5 white wolfos jumping at him with fangs bared. He quickly dodged them and made a dash for the hole he had come through. Two more wolfos appeared in front of the hole. He was trapped.

"Now you die here and _he_ will be pleased." One sneered and snapped its jaws, making the pup bristle with fear.

All seven wolfos leaped at him.

But a faint glowing light appeared on the wolf's shoulder. The light traced its way across the wolf's body to the tip of his tail to the other shoulder. It stopped its exploration at his left paw. A dark triangle-shaped mark glowed on that paw.

A howling gale storm surrounded the wolf, creating a barrier. The seven wolfos were hurled backwards and crashed into walls.

The gale storm died down, and the wolf looked around to see his assassins knocked out. Yeto and Yeta ran into the backyard. They looked in awe at the damage that had been done.

_He is a special one…_ they both thought.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

A high pitched scream rang throughout the castle. All of the soldiers inside dashed to where the sound had come from. They came upon a room with two maids collapsed on the ground, shaking with fear. The soldiers looked deeper into the room and saw a body. Blood stained the chest from a stab wound. The face had a shocked expression with eyes wide open.

It was… the queen.

The king bombarded into the room, pushing past the guards. He gasped at the horrific sight bestowed upon him. The king knelt by the body and wept.

The loud wail of the young princess ceased his display of sorrow.

"Quickly! Secure my daughter's quarters and make sure no one gets inside." the king ordered his men.

The soldiers scrambled to the princess's room. The castle doctor and his assistants placed a blanket on the body and removed it from the room. A tall black-haired man watched them leave.

"General Garith! I want your son as my daughter's personal bodyguard. He will protect her just like Impa does." The king commanded the man.

"But your Majesty, he is merely 4 years old and barely knows the way of the sword!" General Garith protested.

"It does not matter. The younger, the better." The king said and walked out of the room.

General Garith stayed in the room and smirked.


	3. Friend

Fangs of Ivory

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda Series.

Chapter 3: Friends

10 years had passed since the birth of the princess of Hyrule and the rescue of the wolf pup.

A small city had been built in that time on a flat area of Snow Peak Mountain. It was called Snow Ridge and quite a large town with an enormous wall surrounding it. There were guards posted at each gate of the wall. It was impenetrable from the all sides, except for a small opening at the bottom at the south gate that a dog could fit through or in this case… a wolf.

The white wolf had only grown a few inches and in dog years, he was 70 years old. He had the energy of a puppy and still looked like one though. He resembled really a 10-year-old.

The wolf loved to slip into the city and watch hustle and bustle. He would often snatch a bagel off a stand and leave a few rupees he dug up to cover the cost. Even though he was an animal, he was very chivalrous and honorable. No one saw the wolf as threat because of his small size, and he looked adorable with his large sapphire eyes.

If he was his full magnitude, then they would be frightened.

The children of the city played with him a lot and gave him treats whenever he happened to pass by. The children gave him names like "Snowy" or "Fur ball". The adults, however, called him "Mutt".

It was his lucky day though. Today, there would be a parade to congratulate the arrival of the royal family. The family was coming to celebrate the amazing establishment of the city. Its population almost rivaled the Castle Town's populace.

The wolf ventured into the main street and saw the rows upon rows of people standing on the sides watching the floats pass by. He gazed at the large festive floats. Some were creative with bright colors and animals. A few showed monsters that were fighting soldiers. Most were advertisements for small businesses in Snow Ridge.

The last thing to travel down the main street was a golden carriage, pulled by white horses. It had soldiers surrounding it and white drapes that covered the four people inside.

* * *

"Father, why are all those people so overjoyed to see us?' asked the young princess inside the moving carriage.

"Because Zelda, they are our subjects and they love us." The King answered proudly.

The 10 year old princess looked outside the draped windows of the carriage and sighed. Impa, the princess's caretaker, looked at the princess with worry.

_The King can't keep a young girl locked in a castle forever…_ Impa thought _I thought this trip would help her bloom but it appears to have made things worse._

The fourth member of the carriage was a 14 year old boy with black hair. He always had his eyes on the princess since birth and would keep things that way. He was young and naive.

"Rolen! I would like you to keep a close eye on Zelda to make sure nothing happens while we're out here." The king commanded the 14 year old.

Rolen immediately nodded in response. He was a suck up to the fullest. Zelda and Impa rolled their eyes at his eagerness.

The carriage immediately stopped and the sound of frightened horses roared from the outside.

"What is going on out there?!" shouted the king. Rolen stepped out to see something huddling at the hooves of the horses.

* * *

The white wolf had walked across the street when the carriage had passed by, and his appearance had startled the horses. They whinnied loudly and bucked around so much that a person had come out from the carriage. The wolf, terrified, huddled onto the ground and pressed his ears against his head and whimpered.

The person from the carriage looked down at the wolf and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. The wolf still frightened did not move an inch. 3 more people came out of the carriage and one caught the wolf's eyes.

It was a young girl with short golden hair and brown coat. She had crystal blue eyes that rivaled his. The girl was standing behind a tall woman with red eyes and white hair. A large man was with them too. He wore a red and white robe with countless jewels embedded in it. He looked very important.

"Nothing's wrong. This mutt just gave the horses a fright." The boy holding him stated. The wolf locked eyes with the little girl and something compelling made him want to go to her. The wolf began to squirm around in the boy's grip and twisted his head enough to bite him. The boy yelped in pain and dropped the wolf.

The wolf dashed for the girl.

The guards surrounded the royal family. The wolf stopped at the guards' feet and looked up at their shiny armor.

"Let me through!" the large man shouted. The soldiers parted revealing the man. The wolf took this chance and darted past the man. He sprinted to the girl but was cut off by the tall woman.

Impa looked down at the wolf. It wasn't showing any signs of aggression. He only looked as if he wanted to play which was what the princess needed. Impa picked the wolf up gently and showed him to the princess.

"Your highness, this is a wolf and he looks happy to see you." said Impa in a sweet voice.

The wolf barked happily and wagged his tail. The princess, a little afraid, slowly stretched her arm and petted the wolf. The wolf rubbed against princess's hand. She smiled at his gesture.

"He's cute. May I keep him?" Zelda asked.

The King looked scornfully at the animal.

"No my dear, that thing is a mindless beast that is not fit to even be showed affection." The King declared.

The wolf growled at the comment and jumped out of Impa's arms. The wolf looked at princess and curved his lips into somewhat of smirk that screamed '_Do not worry, we will meet again._' and sprinted off into the city.

_Good riddance…_ thought Rolen and went into the carriage.

The princess frowned at the wolf's departure.

_Just when I had thought to have made a friend…_ Zelda thought and also went inside accompanied by her father and Impa.

The carriage continued its way down the street until it reached the mayor's mansion.


	4. Princess, Why Do You Cry?

Fangs of Ivory

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda Series.

Chapter 4: Princess, Why Do You Cry?

As the carriage reached the mayor's mansion, the crowd that had formed along the streets had dispersed slowly as the cart pulled out of sight. The princess looked out the window and saw the large stone building pull up. It was humungous compared to the rest of the houses.

"Well, we can obvious see what the mayor has been doing with the city's funds." Said Impa as the carriage drew towards the entrance. The stagecoach opened the transportation's doors and the princess and her caretaker walked out followed by her father and bodyguard.

"Your Majesty, the mayor will see you in the dinning hall." The butler said in a monotone voice.

The group walked through the wooden doors of the place and looked inside. The interior was beautiful with golden chandeliers and countless statues of the goddesses.

"This place is not nearly as glamorous as the castle." Said the King not impressed.

The princess, however, looked around with curiosity. The place was so big and shiny. It peaked the 10-year-old's interest.

The royal guests walked into the dinning room. There was a large table in the center with several chairs. Decorations and candles placed on the table accented the room. The guests began to sit down.

Before the princess took her seat, Rolen pulled her chair out for her and bowed with an unseen smirk on his lowered head. Zelda rolled her eyes at his kissing up and sat down.

_What a nimrod…_ she thought.

Rolen smiled like an idiot when she accepted his gesture and quickly sat at his seat.

"Where is Mayor Edeus? Doesn't he know that it's rude to keep his guests waiting, especially the _important kind_?" growled the King.

Impa looked at the little princess who was scowling at Rolen who was staring dreamily at her highness.

_That boy will never learn_. The Sheikah thought.

Just then, the doors of the room opened. A short man with small glasses and a sneering grin walked in. He looked at his guests and bowed.

"It is an honor to have you come to this town, my liege." said the man.

"Mayor Edeus, it is good to you and your flourishing town." The King retorted proudly.

Edeus walked over to the table and sat down.

"Princess Zelda, I am lucky to be in your presence." Edeus said in fake sincerity.

Zelda nodded her head curtly and faced forward.

_Kiss up… _Zelda thought and placed her chin in her hand then began to puncture holes into the wall with her blank stare.

The door to the kitchen flared out revealing waiters with plates toppled with food. There was roast pig and cucco. Large pies and sweets clustered many plates accompanied with fruits and vegetables. It was a feast fit for a king.

"Well, let's not let this food go to waste. Eat to your hearts' content." Edeus said and began to take a cucco leg.

Rolen ate like a starved man and gobbled anything that he could get his grubby little hands on. Impa and Zelda ate like normal people and paced themselves. The King and Edeus talked through the meal.

"So you see if we can clear part of the mountain, another town can be built." Edeus proposed.

"That's a brilliant idea but a bit too costly. The manual labor pay would be too high and I doubt many men would want to work during blizzards." The King worried.

Zelda wasn't paying attention to her father's business talk, like that's anything new, and looked at Rolen who was slowly scooting down in his seat.

The princess felt something tapping her foot. It was another foot that didn't belong to her. Zelda looked over at Rolen's sly face. The dupe was playing footsie with her!

Zelda scowled at him and pulled her leg back far. She then threw it back out and it collided with Rolen's shin.

**OW!**

Everyone looked at Rolen now. The young man's face turned bright red and he turned away.

"Uhhh… Some really hot food landed on my leg, that's all." Rolen said and glared at his princess.

Zelda in return flashed an innocent smile.

"Father, may I please be excused?" Zelda asked naively.

"You may." He said without even looking at her and continued his conversation with the mayor.

Zelda pushed herself out her seat and walked out the door. Impa followed her from a distance. She could tell the princess was angry, and her fury was worse than a wild boar in heat.

* * *

Outside the mansion, a small creature sat in the snow looking at the enormous structure. He had followed his nose to this place and was not going to give up until he found her. The creature walked around the building until he found a small hole in the ground.

The stupid guards didn't notice him because of his white fur, which camouflaged with the ground. The creature went through the hole and found himself in a courtyard of some sort. It was covered in snow from head to toe. The scent he had been trailing was getting stronger.

The creature walked to a frozen fountain and noticed a figure hunched over crying on it.

* * *

As the princess walked away form dinner, she began to wander around the estate. None of the guards stopped her, fearing to have their heads chopped off.

Zelda was stomping and mumbling under her breath about how stupid her bodyguard and life was.

"I can't believe that idiotic, brainless, dim-witted, rude, mindless numbskull tried to play footsie with me! I'm young but not stupid." She grumbled.

The princess wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She walked down several corridors and hallways. Finally, Zelda had stumbled onto a large wood door. Its presence was menacing but interesting. She placed her small hand on the doorknob but quickly pulled it back. The knob was ice cold!

Summoning up a lot of courage, Zelda quickly twisted the knob and pulled.

The door opened willingly.

She looked outside side saw a beautiful snow laced courtyard with some trees and a few flowerbeds. The trees managed to have some leaves sticking on their branches and few winter flowers were in bloom. It was positively gorgeous.

Zelda looked around and saw a frozen fountain. The sun was beginning to set and its light made the frozen water glow a bright orange. She sat down by the fountain and placed her head on the cold surface.

_I never get to go out and play. I can never do or say what I want. My father is too protective of me and demands a boob of a bodyguard for protection. I'm a princess trapped in her own castle._ she thought and began to cry. Her warm tears ran down her young cheeks and froze as they touched the ground.

From a distance, Impa watched her with concerned eyes.

The princess stopped her weeping when she felt something nudge her leg. She looked down and saw a small white wolf with its tongue hanging out its mouth lazily. It began to whimper and nudged her in the arm.

"You're that puppy from the parade!" she exclaimed. It barked and wagged its tail.

A tear fell from her eye, and the puppy whimpered loudly.

"What? You don't want me to cry?" she said with confused eyes.

The wolf yelped in response and licked her cheek that still had a tear on it. Zelda giggled at his warm tongue. She scratched him on the ears, and he melted at her touch. He whimpered when she stopped. Zelda stood up and found a dry stick and waved it at him.

"Want to play fetch?" she asked.

The wolf ran around her excited and tried to lick her on the face again.

"I'll take that as a "yes." she smiled and threw the stick into a pile of snow creating a hole in its shape.

The wolf jumped into the pile creating a hole shaped like him and popped back out with the stick in his mouth and snow on his fur. He ran over to the princess, placed down the stick at her feet and shook the snow off his fur, splattering it all over the girl.

"Hey!" she yelled laughing and threw a snowball at him.

The wolf barked and jumped back. A sly grin graced his lips, and he turned around. He began to dig, spraying the lifted snow onto Zelda.

Zelda threw a snowball at his exposed rump. The wolf jumped 3 feet into the air and began to chase her.

"You'll never catch me!" Zelda shouted and ran faster. She tripped on a rock and face planted into a mound of snow. She rolled over spitting out the snow from her mouth. The wolf pounced on her and licked her face with his tongue.

"Okay that's enough." She said and the wolf sat down by her side, staring at her with his sapphire eyes. She looked at him with her crystal ones and patted his head.

"Good boy." The princess praised. The princess moved her arms up and down to make a snow angel. The princess lied down and sighed.

_I wish… I could do this everyday…_ Zelda thought.

"PRINCESS ZELDA!!!"

The wolf's ears perked up, and he looked at a door that was wide open. The princess gazed in the same direction. In the doorway, a young man with black hair stood with his hands around his mouth shouting.

"Oh no anyone but him." She fretted, stood up, and dusted the snow off her dress.

The young man looked her direction and smiled. He ran to her but was stopped before he reached his destination. A low growling was heard at his feet, and he noticed a furry creature biting his boots.

"Hey! Stop that beast!" the young man said and lifted his leg and tried to shake the wolf off. The wolf latched on with his fangs and wouldn't be flicked off like a bug.

"Rolen, put him down!" ordered the princess.

"Tell him that!" Rolen snapped and slammed the wolf's body into the fountain using his captured leg.

The wolf immediately let go and fell into the snow. He whimpered in pain.

Zelda scooped the wolf into her arms and cradled it. She ferociously glared at Rolen.

"What did you do that for?!" she asked with her voice coated in malice.

"The little mongrel wouldn't let go of my boot. Served him right, it did." Justified Rolen.

"Why don't you leave me alone, you pig!" shouted Zelda and walked off with her friend in her arms.

Rolen grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him roughly. He looked very angry.

"Listen your highness, I was sent out here to find you. It's become very late and nights are very cold. Your father is getting more and more worried every second. Now come along, you mu-" before he finished his sentence 5 white figures popped out the snow.

They were wolfos!

Each growled menacingly with eyes ablaze and fangs exposed.

Rolen acted as a barrier between the monsters and the princess.

The wolf jumped out of Zelda's arms and charged one of the wolfos. The others leaped at him. He quickly rolled out of the way and bit into one's neck, killing it.

The remaining four took a step back. This guy is much stronger than before.

The enemy surrounded the wolf and pounced on him once more. This time, two leaped into the air and the other pair bit down hard on his flank to keep him from moving. He was done for.

A burning feeling came from within the wolf's chest. It scorched his insides and lit his soul. The wolf let out a long loud howl. A dome of heat exploded from the wolf's body. The attack incinerated the wolfos, only leaving their lifeless skeletons.

Rolen looked at the wolf in awe.

_That was magic! How can a beast do magic?_ Rolen thought.

The wolf panted heavily and looked up to see a sword shoved in his snout.

"What are you, a monster from hell?!" asked Rolen and furiously slashed his sword.

The wolf back flipped and ran away. He really wanted to get home. His body ached all over and he knew Yeta and Yeto were worried sick about him. The wolf looked back at the princess who was grimacing again at his departure.

He felt something wet and salty slide down his cheek. It was a tear…

Since when do wolves cry?

The princess walked to the doors of the courtyard and glowered at her bodyguard.

"You going to escort me to my father or not." She hissed and walked away.

Like a bumbling fool he chased after her.

From a distance, Impa looked at her princess with remorse, hatred for the idiotic bodyguard and gratefulness for the wolf pup.

_That creature is something special_. The Sheikah thought and went to her quarters.


	5. Train Me, Teach Me

Fangs of Ivory

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series.

Chapter 5: Train Me, Teach Me

The wolf pup ran the through the snow as fast as lightning. He climbed up cliffs and ledges until he saw a tree with frozen leaves. He rammed into the tree and a large curved leaf fell off.

He hopped on the leaf and began sledding down the mountain to his snowy mansion. As he arrived to his home, he noticed a light from a window.

_I'm screwed…_

The wolf pulled up to the door and pushed as hard as he could. It creaked noisily. He walked in quietly and opened another door so that he was in the living room. Sitting on 2 plush chairs were Yeta and Yeto. Their eyes widened as he came in.

Yeto immediately stood up and confronted him.

"Where been?!" Yeto yelled.

The wolf flattened his ears and lowered his tail between his legs.

"We worried!" Yeta said and stood up also.

The wolf flattened his ears even more and crouched down low on the ground. He began to whimper.

They both sighed to calm their anger.

"Warn before going out long, okay?" Yeta advised.

"Or leash!" growled Yeto.

The pup whined in fear.

Yeta glared at her husband.

"Or not…" Yeto said sheepishly and sat back down.

The wolf wagged his tail and yelped happily. He sped off into the kitchen for dinner. He looked into the room and saw a large cooking pot over a fire. The concoction inside smelled heavenly.

He grabbed a bowl off a table and scooped up some soup. It smelt fishy, cheesy, and a little like pumpkins. He ate it greedily. He licked his lips and put the bowl away.The wolf, now full, walked lazily to his room and pushed the door open.

His room was simple yet sophisticated for an animal. There was a large bed with a canopy over it and a side table. In a corner was a pile of bones that he had dug up. In the center was a table toppled with rupees, toys, small weapons, etc. There was book opened wide on his bed. He couldn't read but he liked looking at the pictures.

The wolf jumped on his bed and placed the open book on the ground. He snuggled under the covers and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_The sky was a brilliant a blue. The grass was a lustrous green. The wolf found in himself in a region much different from his frozen home.  
_

_He walked around this newfound place and felt the difference in his winter fur. _

_His gaze trailed to a river that he did not notice before. It was as if it had just sprung up from out of nowhere. _

_He padded up to the river and saw his reflection. His coat was still white as snow and his eyes were still beautiful sapphires._

_Behind his reflection was a woman._

_The wolf immediately turned around and growled._

_The woman looked at the wolf with joy and without fear, patted his head. The wolf immediately stopped growling and wagged his tail._

_"Good, Boy" she said softly. She had dark blue hair and eyes. She was garbed in blue robe also that had designs of waves running through it. _

_The wolf tilted his head and gave the woman a confused look._

_"I bet you're wondering where you are." she asked with a smile._

_The wolf nodded his head._

_"This is the Sacred Realm… well at least my area of it. I like to keep things simple and sweet." She explained._

_The wolf barked in agreement._

_"Now lets get down to business." She said and touched the wolf's forehead with her index finger._

_The scenery changed. It was now a night sky with stars shooting across it. The two were floating in the space._

_"My name is Nayru, the goddess of wisdom." She introduced._

_The wolf looked amazed at the ethereal being before him._

_"I am here to a bestow a gift upon you. My sisters have already given you their gifts when you needed them the most." Nayru announced._

_The wolf cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. He had never had a meeting like this before from any goddess._

_"You don't believe me? Remember when you were a small puppy and were almost killed by wolfos after the yeti had saved you from the harsh mountains? A gale storm surrounded you and sent your enemies hurling back. That was Farore's gift, her wind. She also gave you courage that would be needed later." She said._

_The wolf thought about this and realized that was no ordinary coincidence._

_"My other sister, Din, gave you her gift of fire. You used it recently to protect the young princess. The gift of courage helped you in that fight also, without it you probably would have turned tail and ran for it." She clarified._

_The wolf thought about the burning sensation he had experience merely hours ago. That fire was exceptionally powerful; he would need to master it for future battles._

_"My gift does not do harm to others, but help the wielder understand this world. As I said before, I am the goddess of wisdom so it is wisdom that I shall grant." She said and bent down to the wolf's level._

_She kissed the wolf on the ear and the triangle shaped markings on his left paw began to glow. His head began to glow also. He felt a switch turn on in his head. He became more acute to his surroundings. His voice box changed._

_The wolf looked at the goddess with deep confusion._

_"Oh dear… I forgot, you don't know how to speak exactly but you'll have to learn without my help. I just gave you the tools needed to speak, think, and write. It's you who has to decide what to do with them." Nayru said._

_The wolf growled like he had been tricked into something._

_"Do not fret, I am sure one of the yetis will teach you how to do everything. I just hope you don't pick up their speaking habits." The goddess said with a laugh._

_The wolf chuckled also. Hold a second… when can a wolf laugh?! The wolf thought about this in amusement of his newfound ability._

_"I have a little prophecy for you…" Nayru said and whispered it into the creature's ear. The wolf's eyes widened largely at the information._

_"When the time comes, share it with the princess or maybe I should be saying princesses." Nayru said and walked away.  
_

* * *

The area swirled back into the wolf's bedroom. He was standing up on his bed and looked around. He couldn't believe what had happened, but he knew what he must do now. He barreled through the door and went into the hallway. He climbed numerous stares and corridors until he found his destination.

Yeto's and Yeta's bedroom.

The yetis were fast asleep but that was disturbed by the wolf's headfirst lunge on their stomachs.

They immediately woke up and looked around until they noticed the little fur ball in their bed.

"What want?" asked Yeto groggly.

The wolf pursed his lips and gulped.

"Trane mi… teech mi…" the wolf said in a young boyish voice.

The yetis looked at the wolf in shock.

"Um… in morning?" Yeta asked still stunned at the sudden use of speech.

The wolf nodded happily and jumped off the bed. He looked over his shoulder back at the yetis.

"Thain qu." He said and ran back to his room.


	6. Faster, Better, Stronger

Fangs of Ivory

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda series at all…

Chapter 6: Faster, Better, Stronger

The next morning was bright and sunny as the wolf hopped out of his bed. He did a long stretch and yawn then ran out the room to the kitchen.

The aroma of breakfast drifted throughout the area. The wolf took a deep breath, inhaling the scent. It was reekfish for breakfast… again. He took a slice and munched it down quickly. It would leave a horrible smell in his mouth, but it was better than nothing.

The wolf ran through the exit and rushed to the backyard. There, Yeto sat on the ground waiting for the wolf's arrival.

"Let me get straight, you want to train you?" Yeto asked surprised.

The wolf barked happily in response. Yeto shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, run 15 laps around yard." He ordered casually.

The wolf's jaw dropped until it hit the snow. He stared at his adoptive father in disbelief.

"GET RUNNING!" Yeto yelled.

The wolf immediately circled the large field. He didn't stop for a second in fright of Yeto's merciless wrath. After running for 20 minutes, he was done. His paws were numb and ice had formed between his frozen toes.

"That warm up, get serious now!" Yeto shouted with a sly smile.

The wolf toppled down out of exhaustion and looked at his new coach with fear.

* * *

The princess of Hyrule sat sadly in her quarters thinking about the wolf she had met. The royal guests had returned home to their castle from the frigged north.

In her small hand, though, was a slipper that was ready to be hurled at the next idiot to walk in on her moment of peace.

The door creaked open. The princess readied her weapon.

A black haired head popped itself into the room.

The shoe was immediately launched at the halfwit.

"Rolen! I told you before to stay out of my room! At least knock for Goddesses' sake." Zelda yelled.

"Your highness, I am your bodyguard, therefore I should be around you every second of the day." He justified and removed the slipper from his face.

It left a huge imprint on his moronic head.

"Listen, for the time being, Impa is the only person allowed to come in here other than my maids." She announced and glared at Rolen.

"But princess-" His sentence was cut short as he saw the girl reach for a heavy looking boot. He quickly scuttled his way out of the room and closed the door.

The boot collided with the door with a bang.

Zelda sighed and sat on her large bed. She laid her head down and looked at the ceiling with boredom.

_I wish I could have brought him home with me… Oh… I'm so selfish… I'd be taking him away from his natural home! I could never do that._ She thought.

The girl sat back up and scanned her room. The royal plush and gold did not appeal to her like it would to most. She sighed with disdain.

Zelda's pointed ears perked up as she heard a low creak.

The princess looked at the door and saw Impa standing at the entrance with her arms crossed over her chest.

The tall Sheikah walked slowly over to the princess and sat down beside her wordlessly.

"Impa… I tired of this life. I want something new and exciting!" Zelda exclaimed to her caretaker.

Impa's eyes widened in response. It was the first time her highness had been so open with her emotions. She smiled at this.

"If you really want a difference, your majesty, come to the courtyard at midnight." Impa offered and walked out the door.

* * *

_HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!_

The wolf barely dodged each of the yeti's blows. For a big guy, he moved fast! The two had changed to sparring and the small wolf was getting his butt kicked.

"Attack!" Yeto ordered and threw another punch.

The wolf almost didn't avoid that one.

"C'mon!" Yeto egged the wolf on. "What you wimp? PANSY!"

_OKAY! THAT'S IT!_

The wolf ducked a hit then sprang right into Yeto's face. The surprised yeti stumbled backwards and fell on his back. The wolf immediately bit into Yeto's shoulder.

Yeto didn't even flinch!

"That better. Be aggressive!" he instructed and pulled the wolf from his shoulder.

The wolf looked up at Yeto for his next lesson.

"Enough training. Take break." Yeto said and they walked back into the mansion.

They went into the kitchen where Yeta had bowls of soup waiting for them. The two quickly ate their fill.

"Come to library with me." Yeta commanded. The wolf quickly followed the female yeti.

They walked down to parts of the mansion that the wolf had never explored before. The yeti and wolf stopped in front of a large mahogany door. Yeta pushed it open.

Inside the room were shelves upon shelves of books.

"This library." She said and sat down near a table on a chair.

The table she sat at had a pile of books on it.

The wolf sniffed around the place. It smelt like ink and old paper. The wolf hopped on a chair and sat down with her.

Yeta opened up a small tome. She placed it in front the wolf.

"Start with basics. ABC's." Yeta instructed.

The wolf caught onto her plan. She was going to teach him how to read, write, and speak.

"Repeat after. A…B…C." the yeti taught.

"A. B. C." the wolf mimicked. His voice was of a 10-year-old boy.

"Good! Now D…E…F…" Yeta continued.

The wolf copied again and the lesson continued smoothly.

Hours passed and the wolf could now make words and knew how to read a bit.

"Thank you, Yeta." The wolf thanked and trotted out of the room.

* * *

The young princess peeked her head out of her room and gazed down the hallway.

The coast was clear!

She walked quickly but quietly through the castle, making sure absolutely no one saw her. Unfortunately the best path to the courtyard crossed where Rolen's quarters were.

Zelda waited for the night guards to pass. She crept around the corridor and quickly crossed to the next hallway.

In the distance, she heard loud snoring. It was coming from an open door to her right. She looked inside and was instantly disgusted at the sight.

There was Rolen sprawled out on his bed with his mouth wide open and tongue sticking out, snoring. A sliver of drool was dripping from his agape hole.

"Don't worry my…dear princess, I'll save… you." Rolen muttered in his sleep.

Zelda shuddered. _He's dreaming about me!_

She quickly passed his room and went out a door. The princess was now in the courtyard where a lone figure stood with arms across its chest.

"Impa…"

The caretaker walked toward Zelda and held an outfit in front of her.

"You can't train to be a Sheikah in a dress you know." Impa teased.

Zelda smiled brightly.

_This will be interesting…_

Standing by a door, a black haired figure watched as the princess of his kingdom began to work. He eyed her in not the most honorable way.

_Sheikah strength… this could be a predicament_. The figure thought and slinked away back to his quarters.


	7. Journey Begins

Fangs of Ivory

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda Series.

Chapter 7: Journey Begins

Snow Peak

7 years… It had been 7 whole years since the wolf and princess began training. The wolf, now at the age of 17, was very large. His fur was still pearly white and eyes a sapphire blue.

The only problem with the new look was that the people of Snow Ridge were afraid of him now. He couldn't play around with the children without having an angry mob of parents shoving pitchforks, swords, or rolling pins in his muzzle.

In dog years, he would be 6 feet under by now, but he figured out he lived in human years when he reached the age of 16.

The wolf was stronger and more agile. His fangs had grown large and sharp enough to rip flesh and shatter bone. He could actually defeat Yeto in a fight. The wolf's senses were more in tune than before also.

Through the teachings of Yeta, the wolf could read, speak, and write perfectly. He used his claw like a quill and dipped it in ink to write.

His voice was of a young man of the North but with a tinge of a sophisticated nobleman.

Basically, he was dreamy… in a wolf sense.

The wolf sat diligently in the freezing weather trying to concentrate his energy. His heart beat faster and faster as he sat still.

A tiny spark ignited out of nowhere. Slowly, it multiplied into an inferno, surrounding the wolf. The snow around him melted, leaving a puddle.

_Din's Fire…Mastered._ He thought and walked out of the puddle.

The wolf trotted back into the ice mansion and sat down near the lit fireplace. Its flames warmed his soul.

Sleep soon captured him and cradled the beast in its arms. His mind drifted…

_The wolf looked around. He was in that same endless field with the tree in the middle as before. This time, a boulder and stream accompanied the tree. _

_There, stood three figures. One sitting on a branch in the tree. The next resting cross-legged on the boulder. The last wading in the water._

"_Hello, Goddesses." The wolf greeted calmly as he approached._

"_It is time, oh sacred beast…" Farore proclaimed. She was garbed in a forest robe with designs of leaves running across it._

"_Yeah! Get off your mangy butt and get cracking!" Din hollered with a sly grin. She wore a red Gerudo like skirt and shirt with bangles dangling on her wrists._

"_Din!" Farore glared at her sister._

"_What?" Din returned the glare ten-fold._

"_Oh sacred beast, you must find the Princess of Destiny and the Princess of Fate." Nayru quickly said and tried to calm down her quarreling sisters._

"_Would you please act your age for once?!" Farore yelled._

"_Would it kill you to lighten up every 100 years?!" Din shouted back._

"_WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE STOP FIGHTING?!!" Nayru hollered._

_The feuding goddesses looked at their little sister then the ground._

_Thank you, voice of reason, Nayru. He thought._

"_It is the only way to begin the prophecy, oh sacred beast…" Din continued now composed by Nayru._

"_They lay in a land far from yours." Farore added. _

"_Search high and low for the ones we speak…" the three said at the same time and faded away._

The wolf immediately woke up. He looked around the living room and stared into the fire.

"How am I going to tell Yeto and Yeta?" he said aloud.

"Tell what?"  
The wolf jumped into the air then immediately turned around. The yetis shot him confusing looks.

The wolf slowly began to spin his tale of princesses, goddesses, and dreams. When he finished, the yetis looked at each other then back at the wolf.

They reeled over in laughter.

"We knew!" Yeto managed to say through his chuckling.

"It okay, we understand." Yeta calmed down.

"Thank you, I'll be leaving in the morning." The wolf said and turned around to leave.

"No." Yeto disagreed.

The wolf turned his head back around to look at the male yeti.

"You be leaving right now." Yeta continued. Yeto ran into the kitchen and started packing food. Yeta went into the library for a decent map.

The wolf smiled at their actions and waited for their return.

* * *

"Your highness, the royal meeting is in 3 days." Rolen informed and watched as his princess fiddled with a flower. The two were in the royal courtyard where the most exquisite flowers grew and flourished.

The young girl, Rolen had known, had blossomed into a beautiful woman. Her skin was as pale as the moon. Her short blonde hair had grown fair and long, that it rivaled the sun's rays. Her crystal eyes had developed a dark violet color in her iris. They contradicted her hair and skin, making them stand out. She was lusted and desired by every man in Castle Town, including said bodyguard.

The princess of Hyrule turned an unenthusiastic gaze to her bumbling bodyguard as his mouth stood agape with sliver of drool trailing the sides.

The idiot hadn't changed a bit. His dark black hair and green eyes couldn't attract a dog in heat in her opinion. He was 21-years-old yet still acted like a lovesick puppy. Rolen had grown taller and muscular over the years. Although, the girls of Castle Town swooned over him for his status and so called "hunkiness." The princess then remembered over hearing her maids talking about them the other day. They spoke about how wonderful it would be if she married Rolen and had children.

Zelda shivered involuntarily.

_Why did Impa have to help with preparations?_ She pondered. Zelda stood up and walked out with Rolen on her tail.

Rolen had gone up in rank throughout the years due to his father, General Garith, the leader of the entire Hyrule army. Rolen was captain of the 1st Tri Squad. There were 10 squads as 1st being the best and 10th the worst. He was youngest captain in the Hyrule army history. There was no mystery to why though…

The princess walked several stairs and corridors until she arrived in her room. As Rolen entered, the door slammed into his face.

"Changing right now. Don't come in or else!" Zelda warned through the door.

Rolen rubbed his nose.

"I wouldn't _dream _of it." Rolen assured when in truth he would.

* * *

Yeto wrapped the rope around the wolf's neck tight, so the two bottles wouldn't droop to the ground as the wolf ran. The containers were filled to the brim with his special superb soup.

"Set." Yeto confirmed.

Yeta tucked an old map under the rope around the wolf neck.

"Don't get lost." Yeta advised.

The wolf nodded his head and looked back at Yeto and Yeta for maybe the last time then bounded out the door.

"There goes…" Yeto said then began bawling like a baby on Yeta's small shoulder.

"There, there…" Yeta calmed her husband down.

The wolf ran through the snow with only his mission in mind. He trudged up the hill. He passed the ice-laden bridge and dashed through the small forest. As the wolf reached the gorge that blocked his path, something caught his eye. He turned around.

Nothing was there…

"Odd…" the wolf whispered and guided his attention to his current dilemma. The wolf looked back at the trees he had passed and noticed a tall one that was severely bent over from layers of snow.

"That gives me an idea."

The wolf sprinted toward the curved tree and sat on its largest branch. He dug part of it out of the snow and slowly it began to rise.

"3…2…1…Lift off!" the wolf counted and the tree released its from the ground like a slingshot.

The wolf was hurled over the gorge and crashed into the top of the cave.

"Ow…" the wolf managed pitifully.

He peeled off from the wall and landed on the ground.

"Dangerous but effective." He concluded.

The wolf ran through the cave and noticed the icicles hanging from the walls. Ice keese obviously called this place home as he saw them fly above, screeching at his arrival.

"They won't hurt you if you don't hurt them." The wolf chanted and made his way through the cave.

He leaped down the small cliffs and found himself at a dead end. The wolf felt snow under his paws to be pretty thin. He began to dig and squeezed himself through his makeshift hole. The wolf immerged through the other side and saw the light of day.

"That's much better."

The wolf trekked down the mountain trail and jumped small ledges.

A rustle made his ears perk up.

Five white figures popped from the snow. The white wolfos glared at him with their red eyes and razor fangs.

"Don't you think this is getting old?" the wolf asked sarcastically and bared his fangs.

"Prepare to die!" the leader yelled and leaped.

The wolf dodged skillfully out of the way then bit into the leader's neck. The wolfos flailed wildly trying to shake the wolf from his back. The other four wolfos leaped also. The wolf spun the wolfos he had in his mouth let go and the leader slammed into the other four. The five wolfos went flying over a large cliff.

"That was too easy…" the wolf said suspiciously.

He looked over the cliff and saw the five wolfos getting up on a ledge. The wolf immediately jumped.

He leaped passed the wolfos' cliff and landed in the soft snow that covered the base of the mountain. The wolfos looked at the wolf with jaws lowered and eyes large.

The wolf flashed a grin in response and darted for the ice lake. He nimbly jumped on the ice barges that covered the lake. He made his way to the other side. The wolf climbed up a small ledge that led to a cave.

The wolf looked back to his frozen home.

"Goodbye."

The wolf dashed through the opening of the cave and left his ice-cased wonderland.

* * *

"Princess, might I say, you look fetching in that dress." Rolen complimented but was turned a cold shoulder to.

Zelda looked at him with half-lidded eyes in mock interest.

"Flattery gets you nowhere…" the princess warned.

"Except a partner in bed…" the captain/ bodyguard whispered.

Zelda scoffed at him in disgust.

A servant walked in on their small conversation.

"Your highness, your father summons you." The servant announced and walked away.

"Thank you." Zelda thanked the Goddesses quietly then exited with Rolen at her heels.

They walked down quietly to the throne room. The king sat full and proud at his daughter and bodyguard. By the king's side was Impa who had been absent the entire day. Zelda's spirits lifted at seeing her beloved caretaker. On the other side was General Garith. The man stood with pride in his late forties with such a coveted job. His dark hair matched his son's.

"My daughter… it is drawing closer to our yearly meeting with all the leaders of the tribes of Hyrule. It is time to renew our political ties and work out issues." The king said in his booming voice but his eyes appeared nervous.

The princess looked at her father as though he was hiding something.

"Zelda, you know I am not growing any younger, and I want to make sure you are well taken care of after my departure from this world. That is why… I think it about time you picked a suitor." The king announced.

The princess looked at her father with large eyes.

Impa averted her gaze from her princess.

Rolen smiled an unseen grin that matched his father's as he also grinned.

"B-but Father! I'm only 17-years-old. I'm neither ready nor old enough to be betrothed!" She exclaimed.

"Nonsense! Other princesses are married off at 16 and sometimes, the Goddesses forbid, 14." The king informed.

"But Fa-" Zelda complained but was cut off.

"SILENCE! Zelda Oliviania Hyrule, you will be engaged by your 18th year even if I have to force you! Do I make myself clear?" the king asked.

"Yes, father…" answered Zelda downcast.

The princess quickly exited the room and stormed downstairs. Impa and Rolen followed right after her.

The king rubbed his temples in pain and stared at the spot his daughter had just stood in.

"General Garith… why are daughters such a hassle and headache?" the king asked tired.

General Garith stepped forward.

"Because they don't see the world from a man's point of view. I'm blessed by the goddesses to have had a son." Garith responded.

The princess had an aura of malice trail her as she went to her room.

"Oh c'mon its not that bad." Rolen said.

She sent him a glare that would make a lizalfos wet his armor.

Rolen immediately shrunk back and stood a few feet from Zelda.

"Your highness… I believe you should pretend to start looking for a suitor soon before your father chooses a suitor for you." Impa advised.

"I believe you're right. I can't imagine how absolutely horrible that would be." Zelda agreed.

* * *

The wolf ran down the thawing path and noticed the temperature drastically change to humid.

_Thick fur; not good._ He thought as he began to pant.

The path led to a large river with an enormous waterfall. He trotted to the water and began to lap it up. Something light blue and purple with green eyes stared at him below the water. It popped out.

"Hello…"

The wolf immediately jumped back and began to growl. The creature slowly got out of the water offered its hand. The wolf took a closer look and realized it was just a Zora child. He had read about them about in his home's library. He sniffed the Zora's hand and gave it a lick.

Tasted like fish… and the Zora was a boy…

"I am Ralis." The Zora introduced himself.

The Zora bent down and was greeted by a wet nose. He giggled and pet the creature.

Bubbles began to appear at the water's surface and two more Zoras, adults, jumped onto land. They wore odd bronze helmets and held sharpened spears.

"Prince Ralis, your mother awaits your presence in the throne room." One said.

_Prince?_ The wolf wondered.

Ralis heaved a heavy sigh and dived back into the water. The three Zoras swam toward the waterfall and rode it upwards. The wolf looked the Zoras in astonishment at the feat.

_Well… better get moving…_

The wolf jumped into river and let it carry him downhill. As he floated, the wolf noticed a large land bridge with a Zora sitting down with his face cupped in his hands.

"This is not good… That last landslide blocked the quick route to Hyrule Castle. Now it will take her highness 2 and a half days to reach it instead of just 1." The Zora sighed.

_That makes things harder…but a lot more fun._

The wolf drifted farther down the river and spotted a large floating house. A tall woman with a brown haired afro stood outside talking to a smaller woman with a fishing hat. They seemed to be laughing at something… or someone.

The wolf continued on his predetermined course. After a quarter hour of swimming, the wolf fell off a small waterfall and drifted toward a small fishing pier.

He jumped out of the now cold water and looked up at the sky. It looked like it just turned 12:00 pm. The sun was high in the sky.

The wolf peeked over his shoulder and saw a red little bird flap in the air.

"Hello! Hello! I'm Plumm! Want to play a game?" the bird asked.

"No, thanks. Do you know where I am?" the wolf asked.

"This is Lake Hylia! Never seen a wolf down by this lake before!" the Plumm informed.

"Do you know how I can get to the main path?" the wolf questioned.

"The lazy clown has a cannon." The bird pointed to a floating small house with a tall roof then flew away.

The wolf ran along the shore and crossed the floating bridges to the tall house. Like the red bird said, a lazy clown stood slouched at the house's entrance.

"Nobodies coming…maybe I should… spread the word… ughh… too tired…" the clown slurred.

The wolf trotted to him slowly.

"HMMM! A white wolf?!" the clown's eyes widened.

The wolf stopped moving and flicked a yellow 10 rupee to the man's large feet. The clown looked at the wolf puzzled. The creature gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ohhh… You want a ride. Well… you did pay. Okay, hop in boy!" the clown smiled and moved away from the entrance.

The wolf went inside while the clown began to crank a machine. Awful polka music played and a large cannon emerged from the roof. The cannon aimed toward a large cliff and fired.

The wolf went flying with a scared howl.

He landed on a small platform and saw an opened door. He went through and saw another clown. This one was a lot more peppy.

"WWHHHHYYYYY, Helloooo! Looks like the boss is running low on customers." the clown greeted.

The wolf looked at the peppy clown then the door and whimpered.

"OHHHHH! You want to leave? Alrighty!" the clown opened the door and the wolf quickly ran out.

The wolf came outside and saw a large bridge. It extended over the lake that laid below it. The wolf took the map he had on his back out and unraveled it. The map was old and missing some parts but could still be read.

"Okay... I'm at the Great Hylia Bridge and Hyrule Castle is to the east. I can either head to south the or north. North is faster. " the wolf concluded.

He rolled up the map and placed it on his back. The wolf ran through the pass in front of the bridge. As he came to the end of the of pass, a large boulder blocked the exit. On the boulder was a notice. It read:

To All Travelers,

Because of a landslide, this road has been closed until further notice.

-Hyrule Road Assistance

The wolf growled at this and turned around.

"I guess I'm going south."

He ran all the way back to the bridge and stopped as he was under the arch. He turned around and saw a little green monster with a bow and arrow coming towards him.

"Who are you?" the wolf asked.

He had never seen a creature like it before and was quite curious

The monster growled and aimed a burning arrow at the wolf. He easily dodged it then stroke. The creature fell on its back. The wolf was about to finish it off when the monster spoke.

"Bulbin Archer! PLEASE LET GO!" it begged

The wolf got off the monster. The Bulbin Archer sprinted away from the wolf. He shook his furry head at the pitiful excuse for a threat and began to cross the bridge.

As he reached the other side, a large shadow flew over him. He looked up to see brown. The wolf stopped when he made it to the other side and spotted an enormous horned owl sitting on a branch in a tree withered tree.

"My my my…Whooo do we have here?" the owl asked with its orange eyes staring into the wolf's sapphire orbs.

"A wolf from the Snowpeak Mountains." he answered back.

"Oh! You understand Hylian? Well, that makes things easier. May I dare ask, where are you heading to?" the owl questioned again.

"May I dare ask, what is your name before I answer?" the wolf asked mimicking the owl's speech.

"Witty… I like that! My name is Kaepora Gaebora or Kaepora for short." Kaepora informed.

"I'm heading for Hyrule Castle." he said and began the walk toward the dirt path.

"If I were you, I would wait a few days before heading there." the wise owl warned.

"Why's that?" the wolf asked curiously.

"Let me just say: Once a year, that place has more races than a dog track. No offense. It's gates are open for a long time and easier to intrude." the owl advised and flew away.

The wolf shrugged at the statement and continued his journey.


	8. A Little Adventure Never Hurt

Fangs of Ivory

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda Series.

Chapter 8: A Little Adventure Never Hurt

Southern Hyrule Field

The wolf sprinted to the east after listening to the wise owl's advice on waiting a bit before heading to the castle. His keen eyes gazed to the right and noticed a wondrous and heavily wooded forest. It tickled his curiosity, but he ignored the area after remembering the Bulbin Archer incident.

He continued his strides and came upon a small pass through two cliffs. The wolf went through. He entered a small meadow like area with few trees and a bridge that connected the sides of a chasm. As he began to cross the bridge, a bright red and white dot could be seen moving at a pace as though a lizalfos was at his heels. The object stopped right in front of him.

The dust cleared revealing a bug-eyed man with a red cap and mailbag.

"I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" the man yelled and jumped when he noticed the wolf giving him a confused look.

"A WOLF?!" The man sprinted for the nearest tree and climbed the highest branch upon it with a look of pure terror in his eyes. "GO AWAY!" "SHOO!"

The wolf looked up at the man and gave a slight chuckle as letters from his bag fell near his paws. The postman screeched at his fallen to-be deliveries.

"AHHH! I'm late already! Those letters are to Kakariko Village, but I already past there and I need to head to Castle Town on the double!" The postman slowly climbed down from the tree when he realized the wolf did not bark nor snap at his presence.

"So you're a good dog err… wolf I guess and you look smart too." The Hylian declared and the wolf puffed out his chest with pride.

"Since you are heading in the right direction… could you please deliver these letters by sundown to a man named Renado. He lives in Kakariko Village which is just across this bridge and through a canyon on the right. There's a HUGE black gate in front. You can't miss it!" The postman explained.

The wolf nodded his head in agreement and immediately grabbed the letters gently in his jaws, so he did not puncture them. The wolf made a mad dash to the other side of the chasm. He looked over his shoulder and noticed the postman was a little dot on the horizon. _Man… he can run…_

* * *

"Excuse me!"

"Pardon me."

"Sorry, coming through!"

The princess weaved around the servants preparing the Royal Meeting of Tribes. She was trying her best to lose her idiotic bodyguard, Rolen, in the crowd.

"Princess! Princess Zelda, please wait for me!" Rolen shouted across the cluttered room of people. He foolishly tripped on a dropped candle stick and was catapulted into the flower arrangements. He sat up on his knees and spit the petals from his mouth.

"PFFT! Wait!" he hollered as he saw her go through to corridor to the stables.

Zelda walked slowly into the room as not to spook the creatures inside.

_Now where is she?..._

As if to answer her question, a figure stepped out from the shadows. The princess instinctively took a fighting stance in readiness for an attack, but calmed as she realized who it was.

"Ah, I see you are still keeping up with your Sheikah lessons although I am not present. Good work, your highness." Impa praised with mirth in her eyes.

"It's all I can do while everyone is busy with the preparations, decorating and cooking." Zelda said on sat on a stack of soft hay to rest her body from running away at the sight of Rolen.

"I believe that nimrod is still searching for you." Impa stated with a chuckle and sat down beside her.

"I don't understand why he's been so persistent at hogging all my attention. I swear he's like a rabbit." The princess huffed as she laid her head back.

"Maybe it's because your father has invited quite of few of the noblemen's sons." Impa said then immediately covered her mouth and regretted it.

"He… did… WHAT?" Zelda stood up and cornered her caretaker. The mighty Sheikah stood her ground at the magnitude of her highness's glowering violet eyes. Most would have ran for the hills.

"Your father, the king…" Impa explained

"Yes?..." Zelda asked with a forced grin.

"He asked some of the noble class's young sons and heirs to try and gain your fancy." Impa replied, while covering her ears.

"How could he! I already told him I was looking! Technically that was a lie but still!" the princess ranted as she paced across the room.

Impa helplessly tried to calm her down, but her efforts where in vain. During the princess's outburst, neither of them noticed a small black ball of glittering smoke pass through the bottom of the door. The horses panicked in response and began to buck in their chambers. Her highness and caretaker turned around to the shadow like entity and watched it form into a woman.

She had long beautiful fiery hair that was tied together in front of her chest and crimson eyes that pierced your soul. She wore an elegant black hood with light green embroidery designs and skirt that was cut through to show her pale turquoise skin. The two stood with mouths agape at the shock of her arrival.

"What? Surprised that I'm early?" she smirked playfully.

"Midna! You came!" Zelda enveloped the taller lady in a hug.

Impa stood at the sidelines and sighed happily at the anger that was replaced by joy in mere seconds.

* * *

The wolf came across the HUGE black gate the fast postman had described. Unfortunately it was locked, but he noticed a small ditch under the barrier that looked deep and wide enough for him to squeeze through. Before though, he slipped the letters through the gate's bars as not to get them dirty from climbing through the hole. The wolf slipped through and appeared on the other side. He grabbed the parchments with his teeth gently and dashed into the deep canyon. It looked almost 10 minutes until sunset and his given task wasn't complete.

As the wolf came into the village, he noticed the ground was cracked and parched. Dust flew from left to right and little vegetation sprouted. He looked at the rusty western buildings and noticed the crow-like creatures called Guays perched, looking at him with red glares. To his left, though, a clear and beautiful spring with a low fall greeted him kindly with its sweet smelling waters. Panting, he dropped the letters and lapped the godly water with his pink tongue.

His respite was broken as earth began to shake violently, almost causing him to fall head first into the water. The wolf looked up to see a huge blue boar with razor sharp tusks and armor bombard past a shop. Its rider was a large green skinned creature with a horned helmet and long spear. In his grubby hands was a small child. A girl with black straight hair, cropped around her face passed out in his monstrous grip. Five other boar riders accompanied their leader and continued their path of destruction as they set houses on fire with their ignited arrows.

The wolf stood in their pathway of exiting the village and held his ground. He recognized the creatures on the monster pigs to be Bulbin Archers, and the ones with mallets must probably be soldiers of some sort. The one on the distinctive blue boar must be their King or Boss.

The Bublins paid no heed to his bold move and keep straight on their course. As soon as the Bublin Boss's boar was 3 feet away from the wolf's snout, the white wolf bared his fangs and pounced onto the blue boar's nose. He bit down hard and the swine squealed in pain. Its blood gushed from the wound and the boar whipped into frenzy and crashed into a large sign. The boss was thrown off his mount. The Bulbin Boss rose to his feet and glared at the white wolf through his helm. Taking out his spear from the crash, he swung it violently at the beast, forgetting about the girl he had taken hostage.

The wolf noticed the little lass was too close to the battle and darted to the side to reach her. King Bulbin slammed his spear between the wolf and the girl. He curled his fingers back and forth tauntingly as if to say "Your fight is with me!"

The wolf obliged and launched his pure white body at the monster. Unfortunately, the Bulbin King's armor was too tough, so the wolf's attack was fruitless.

'_Damnit… I've got to knock off that shielding_.'

The wolf looked at the monster's weapon and grinned.

The wolf circled around the bulbin's body then grabbed his spear by the pole. It was a game of tug-a-war as each tried as they might make the other fall or let go. The wolf miraculously won. With the spear in his mouth, the wolf jumped onto King Bulbin's armored back and wedged the weapon in between the armor and his skin. The blue-eyed beast pulled back on the spear's pole as hard as could. The Bulbin Boss tried to reach for wolf on his back, but his green arms couldn't touch a hair on him.

_**SNAP!**_

The ties that linked the Bulbin Boss's back and breastplate were broken and armor fell off his body with a clank. Now the green fiend was a sitting duck. Taking the opportunity, the wolf chomped onto King Bulbin's buttocks. He let out a painful bellow as the wolf's fangs sunk into his uncovered flesh. The monster ran around the area like a cucco with its head cut off while his minions watched and pointed fingers at their humiliated leader. The wolf let go and the Bublin Boss called his blue-haired boar and hopped upon it. His whistled for his men and they road off into the night with their leader's hand on his hurt ass and pride.

_Wait a second… night… NIGHT!_

The wolf looked up into the sky and saw the bright moon glittering upon the village.

_I was supposed to deliver the letters by sundown…_

The wolf lowered his ears at his failed mission. He turned to left and saw the previously captured girl standing up and brushing the dust and dirt off her body. The girl smiled dashed to wolf an enveloped the wolf in a hug of gratitude.

"Thank you, white wolf, thank you!" The girl cried in tears of joy.

The wolf held still, not from the action but from the dying down flames of the once burning houses. While he had fought the green creature, the villagers had put out the fire and were now approaching the two. The wolf expected to be chased out of town, but instead a tall dark brown-haired man in shaman robes bent to down to the girl and wolf.

"Father!" The girl embraced the man and in return hugged and lifted the girl up.

"Luna, I could have lost you. I give my thanks to you white wolf." The shaman man bowed.

"Eh Renado! What do you about the mutt?" shouted a rude voice from behind. A stout looking man with flaming red hair, tiny glasses and a wielding mask appeared with a frown.

_Renado?_The wolf then remembered his original reason for coming to Kakariko Vilage. He dashed for the spring where he left the letters and picked them up in his jaws. The wolf walked back to Renado and placed them in his hands. Renado looked at the mail.

"We celebrate Barnes! This wolf is not only a hero but a messenger." Renado announced with joy.

The villagers gathered food and drink from their homes and created a bonfire. The wolf sat next to Renado as an honored guest and watched the dancing flames and people with his sapphire orbs. Luna sat next to wolf and scratched his ears as they partied. Barnes got into the mood after a while and made a few colorful explosions with his bombs into the night sky.

The wolf stood to his feet and took a deep breath. He let out a thunderous howl to the full moon in victory. It roared through the valley and across the plains.

* * *

The princess lied down on her bed with arms spread wide. She was tired from a full day of playing and catching up with Midna. They hadn't seen each other since the last royal meeting. Zelda grinned as she remembered the Twili cast a spell to combust Rolen's armor into flames, making the poor man jump into a fountain for salvation.

A loud cry caught her pointed ears.

_What was that? _

The Hyrule princess rushed to her window and opened the barrier. The piercing howl drifted on the wind. It sounded familiar as if she had recognized it from a dream. Zelda's violet eyes squinted to Kakariko Valley. The area was kissed by the light of flames and merriment that could be heard from far away._ I wonder what they're celebratng_. Zelda pondered and went back to bed to sleep until the next morning rose with the sun.


	9. Night On the Town

A/N: …Okay... Because of reviews and other support, I have decided on updating this story and Dancing Roses, a Disagea 2 fic. Thank you for your reviews. Let's just hope I can remember the plot… it's been so long…

Fangs of Ivory

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda Series.

Chapter 9: Night On The Town

It was the day before the Royal Meeting of Tribes and every man, woman, and child of Castle Town was bustling to prepare for the celebration. The bakers' bread rising, the butchers' meats sizzling and the aroma of blooming flowers wafted in the air. Workers and volunteers ran around the town, delivering supplies to messages. Everything was moving and hustling… including two cloaked figures…

"Hahaha. Zelda you've gotten better at sneaking out since the last time we met, haven't you?" Midna chuckled as she fixed her black cloak more securely. Twili were not as common to see as Zora and Goron in Castle Town. The young woman's presence would raise quite a lot of alarm.

"Well I did learn from the best… Speaking of which how did you ever discover a way to avoid those hawk eyes of your adviser, Zant?" Zelda asked and put the hood up of her cloak. The two walked through the busy market. They weaved through shoppers and shopkeepers as they haggled and bargained for lower prices. The two hadn't snuck out together since the last Meeting of Tribes, 3 years ago. It was a good they had practiced between then and now or they would have been caught before they had even left their respective bedrooms. The security had been increased 10-fold due the event.

"That power hungry dope? Heh. Don't make me laugh. All I have to due is promise him a shiny new helmet and he purrs like kitten. The fool will be too dazzled by the thought of something metal to cover his bitty-eyed face than to pay attention to me slinking out the room. I swear a herd of rampaging boar couldn't break him from his muse." Midna chuckled heartily. Zelda joined in her laughter and soon the young ladies found themselves at the center fountain in the main square. Shops outlined the area filled with raised prices and many customers.

Zelda sat on the fountain's edge and rain her slender pale fingers through the sparkling water. Midna watched the young woman with a smile. The Hyrule princess even though concealed by garb still radiated beauty beyond all around her. Midna took seat beside her friend. They had a lot to talk about. Girl stuff. Not the political droning they were used to day in and day out. Zelda gazed at the sapphire water… They reminded her of something, but she couldn't exactly remember what. She was glued to the liquid.

"So… how has the man-hunt been going?" Midna asked and smiled cheekily. Zelda shot her head up and looked at her friend.

* * *

The wolf awoke groggily and looked over his shoulder. People were lettered around the bonfire that had long died out. He felt something press against his pelt. The canine glanced down to find it was Luna fast asleep on his fur. He didn't want to move and wake her, so he stayed in his spot and waited for her to get up. After an hour and the annoying morning call of a cucco later, one by one the people of Kakariko Village awoke from their all-night celebration. The villagers went back to their normal lives, but not after giving the wolf an appreciative pat on the head. Renado walked over to the wolf and rubbed his head then bent down to pick up his daughter who still lay asleep. He quietly tipped-toed his way back their house. The wolf rose from his position and stretched out his legs. The party left him tired, yet he wasn't going to waste a whole day of travel because of sleep. He yawned and popped open a bottle of Yeto's superb soup. Nothing like cheese, pumpkin, and fish slosh as a breakfast. It was an instant pick me up as the wolf's sense came back at maximum strength.

The wolf made his way to the village's northern exit and smiled when the villagers appeared to see him off. They each gave him a hug and pet. Some words of advice were shared even though they weren't sure the wolf understood them. Renado stepped in front of everyone with Luna by his side.

"Thank you white wolf for all you have done for us. This village would have been burned to ground if you hadn't come along. Your presence is a sign from the Goddesses." Renado praised.

"You are free to drop by whenever you like. We would be happy to accommodate you. Don't be a stranger." The young girl said with a smile and bowed.

Unexpectedly… Barnes stepped forth and cleared his voice. They all looked at him puzzled. The man had a reputation for not being the most friendly and open person.

"Hmph… You come back you hear? Or I'll send one of my bomblings after you, got it?" He said with a grin.

The wolf grinned back and let out a howl. A wolf's form of goodbye. They crowd waved as the beast disappeared past the gorge. The villagers went back to their daily lives with much appreciation for the white creature.

The wolf kicked up dust as he sped through the gorge. He had to cover lost ground that had been spent partying all night. His paws pounded against the soil as he dashed into an open field. The wolf pulled his map off of his back and unraveled it. _Okay… I am here._ He pointed a claw to his location and traced his trail. _The castle is just a few miles across this field. _He thought and rolled his chart up and placed it on his back. The wolf continued his journey. The beast was a quarter of the way across the field when he heard the whinny of various horses. He followed the noise to a group of caravans being attacked by the boar riders from before. Their leader wasn't with them this time. _Probably headed home to lick his wounds._ The wolf thought and rushed to help the unlucky people.

There were a total of three boar riders and 5 carriages. The first two carts seemed to hold people and supplies, but the rest looked as if they were made for animals. Livestock… The wolf deduced and soon ran alongside one of the boar riders. He snapped at the saddle straps that went around the hog's belly. The saddle fell of causing the rider to slide off. _One down two more to go. _The wolf sped to the other enemies. As he got close they tried to whack him with their maces. He ducked and the Bulbin riders hit each other. _Too easy_. The caravan soon slowed down when they realized they were no longer in danger. The white wolf turned to see if the green skinned brutes were still around. The annoying group had fled. The wolf smirked and trotted to the head of the caravan.

A man with a frilly looking neck brace got out of the carriage. He was followed by two sets of twins and a man with spiky hair. They looked around in wonderment at who had saved them from the monsters. The wolf rolled his eyes and whistled to get their attention. The group turned to white wolf and raised an eyebrow in astonishment.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The leader with the frilly brace said and pat the wolf on the head without fear. The wolf smiled. He was saving people all the time now. It was going to become a habit at this rate.

_**WHIP!**_

A long rope was snared around the white wolf's body. He flailed around stunned, trying to get the tie off of him.

"Hey, Gorman. It looks like we found another addition to The Gorman Troupe! A white wolf is rare in these parts. He'll make our show at the castle phenomenal." The spiky haired man piped and wrapped the rope tightly around the wolf's muzzle, so he couldn't bite him. He threw the white wolf into one of the carriages made for animals.

"Grog, you know you'll have to train him before the show right? We can't have him going berserk on stage. Too much of a liability." Gorman informed and hopped back into the main caravan. The two sets of twins joined him.

"Don't worry. I'll whip the beast into shape." Grog smirked and jumped in as well. The caravan began to move again with their new act.

* * *

The princess of Hyrule opened her mouth to speak but closed it soon after.

"Judging by that fish response you gave me, I'll take that as a no. Not to worry, I'm sure your father will force you into choosing." Midna said tauntingly and splashed some water at a patrolling guard. The soldier scowled at the covered Twili and continued walking.

"That's what I fear. I can't deceive him for too long or he'll begin to notice my lack of productivity." Zelda sighed. She removed her hand from the water and place her chin it. The young lady huffed. Midna cackled in laughter at her friend's disposition.

"I'm so glad I have a choice." The Twili princess exclaimed.

"Yeeeess. How lucky are you. Well… actually I could tell Zant to start arranging suitors for you. I'm sure he would be delighted to do that for his precious princess." Zelda stated slyly and sat up to make her point.

"You wouldn't dare." Midna furrowed her eyebrows and stepped in front of Zelda. The Hyrule princess gave a crafty grin and sped off. Midna followed instantly. Two ran through the streets like children. They weaved around crowds and jumped over charts.

"Zelda! Get back here!" Midna cried and outstretched a hand to try and grab her friend's cloak.

"Catch me if you can!" Zelda hollered back and dashed faster. Midna soon caught up with the Hyrule princess and tugged on her cloak. This caused Zelda to tumble forward, dragging Midna with her. The two barrel rolled into an open house. Midna and Zelda crashed into a tree.

"Ow… my head. Get off." Midna coldly ordered. Zelda slid off her pal. Where were they? The room was littered with jars, books, and cages. There was grass growing between the floorboards. Zelda looked around and saw a little girl with blonde hair in pigtails starting at them.

"Oh! Sorry for barging in. We'll be going now." Zelda apologized and helped Midna up.

The girl shook her head.

"Welcome to Agitha's Castle! You are just in time for Agitha's Ball." The girl smiled and grabbed some tea for her guests. Zelda and Midna looked at each with puzzled faces. The two girls huddled together for a quick conference.

"What should we do? It would be rude to just leave. Plus she's a little girl." Zelda informed and glanced back at their petite hostess who was pouring 3 cups of tea.

"Err… Good point. She might tell someone who we are. Our hoods fell off for a second there remember? Also… I am parched." Midna admitted with a grin. Zelda rolled her eyes.

Midna will always be Midna.

The two broke their huddle and sat down for a quick tea party. Agitha served them their drinks which the ladies drank heartily. When they finished their cups, Midna and Zelda stood up to put away their dishes.

"No need for that. Agitha's other friends will help." Agitha clapped her hands twice. Out from the tree, came a swarm of golden insects. They were of different species mixed together and glittered in the darkened house. The swarm circled around the empty cups. Butterflies, ladybugs, and grasshoppers grabbed on to the edges of the mugs and lifted. The dishware flew into the sky magically, and the insects dropped their loads into a sink.

Zelda and Midna looked in awe at the wondrous creatures. Zelda extended a finger and a little butterfly landed on her finger. It fluttered in wings as if to bow at the Hyrule princess. She giggled and did a mini-curtsy back. Midna tried the same thing except a stag beetle perched itself on her. A vein throbbed on Midna's temple while Zelda and Agitha chuckled. The stag beetle tried to bow gracefully as the butterfly had done, but instead tumble on its own six legs. Midna sighed and gave the little thing a kiss for effort. The stag beetle flew off her finger a little red on the pincers.

The three girls danced with the insects around making it a wonderland. They giggled and laughed. It was amazing. Unfortunately all good things had to come to an end. The day was soon being supplanted by the night.

"Agitha… Thank you for inviting us to your ball. We had a lovely time." Zelda thanked and stepped through the door.

"Let's do this again sometime." Midna stated and waved goodbye.

Agitha and her bugs waved a so long as the girls left her sight.

The two walked the streets of Castle Town at night. The bustling city had now slowed down to a crawl as people returned from work. Street lights flickered on as the young ladies' footsteps made sound on the cobblestone streets. Zelda was tired from their insect ball while Midna was still ready to paint the town red.

"Midna… it's becoming very late… We should return to the castle before they send guards out looking for us." Zelda advised. Midna scoffed.

"C'mon just one more place then we'll head home." Midna pleaded. Zelda reluctantly nodded her head.

"Fine. But one more then bed." Zelda agreed. Midna smiled widely and pulled the Hyrule princess down a flight of stairs. They arrived to a tavern…

"Telma's Bar? We haven't been here in ages…" Zelda exclaimed and walked in. Midna followed suit. The two came into a regular site. Castle guards were chanting old songs and arm wrestling each other while normal patrons mingled and drank quietly. It was the normal atmosphere for the bar. Except…

"C'mon Rolen! I bet I can beat you at wrestle'n! I'll pay you 20 rupees your hand'll go down in 3 seconds flat." One guard bet and placed a red rupee down.

Rolen huffed at his cocky challenger and sat down. The two locked hands.

"1…2…3… GO!" Another counted.

The challenger's hand slammed backwards on to the wooden table. The guards cheered. Rolen smirked at his defeated foe.

"That is why you don't mess with the captain of the 1st Tri Squad. Don't try to beat the elite." Rolen sneered and sat up to get more to drink. The conquered fool clutched his poor hand in pain. He probably had a couple of broken knuckles.

Zelda and Midna shook their heads at the Hyrule princess's bodyguard. This is what the fool did when his charge wasn't around. How pathetic. The ladies silently took their seats on bar stools near the bar table. A portly and wise barmaid with red hair turned around to serve them. She looked of Gerudo descent. Zelda and Midna pulled down their hoods so the middle-aged lady could be the only one to see their faces. She smiled widely.

"Well. Well. It's been a while since I've seen you to ladies here. How has it been, honeys?" She said and served them their regulars. They were each give Lon Lon Milk with a straw.

"It's been good Telma. How's business? As usual?" Zelda asked and sipped her drink.

"I see your regular jesters are here." Midna piped in and drank half of the glass of milk.

"The bar has been the bar. These cowards are too good to be jesters if you ask me. A lost Keese once flew into here and they freaked out. One actually soiled himself." Telma informed and dried some cups.

Unfortunately, a guard over heard their conversation and reported it to Rolen. The man scoffed and walked over to the two ladies.

"I heard one of you has been belittling my men. Well which one of you is it?" He demanded and slammed his fist on the bar table. Telma grabbed some goblets that would have fallen and shattered from the rumble.

Zelda kept quiet. She didn't want her cover to be blown. Midna did not care.

"It was me you brain-dead monkey. Oh wait. I'm insulting monkeys if I called you one. They have better hygiene than you do." Midna offended and stood up. The Twili was taller than the castle knight, but size wasn't going to intimidate him. He should have let it to save him some later humiliation.

"Put your fist where your mouth is and let's arm wrestle." Rolen challenged. The captain walked over to a table and sat down. He placed his arm into position. Midna moved over and sat too. They clutched fists. Zelda sighed and moved back a bit. She didn't want to get caught in the incoming mess.

"1…2…3… GO!" A guard counted.

_**CRAAAAAASHH!**_

In exactly .5 seconds, Rolen was thrown into a wall. The unharmed guards dropped their jaws in awe. Rolen laid there unconscious.

"That is why you shouldn't mess with a woman." Midna taunted. Zelda and Telma laughed. The guards' eyes bulged out of their helmets when they realized she was a woman. The two royal ladies said quick goodbyes and left before they were interrogated.

* * *

The wolf looked around his new cell. The floor was covered with hay and a bucket of water sat in the corner. It looked like a stable… The wolf gazed more and noticed he wasn't alone. Someone or something was with him. The wolf growled when he heard a clopping sound approach him. Out of the shadows came an auburn colored horse. Its face had white streak down the center that matched its mane and tail in color.

"Oh dear… it seems they've added another one." The horse sighed and whinnied.

The wolf could understand animals and humans, so it sat down and stopped growling.

"What do you mean by "added another one."?" The wolf asked. The cell was big enough for the horse to stand and had enough room to sit the two if them comfortably apart.

"You don't know what you've gotten into, have you? This is a performing caravan. Circus folk. Now who exactly are you and how did wind up here?" The horse explained then nibbled on some hay.

"I am a wolf from the northern mountains. I saved this troupe from some monsters and they threw me in here. Nice way to repay for my kindness, eh?" The wolf joked and put his head to the floor.

"The name is Epona. I used to be wild and free living on Lon Lon Ranch until these nitwits busted in and horsenapped me. Oh if I could just run around, I'd show that frilly lizard Gorman who is boss." Epona threatened and whinnied.

The wolf laughed.

"Could you young'uns quiet down in there? Some of us are trying to sleep…" Asked a weary old voice coming from the carriage cage behind them. The wolf and Epona poked their heads through the bars to look for where the voice came from.

A scaly reptilian head poked out its own cage to greet them.

"My, my! A new addition. And I thought Epona was talking to herself… The name is Dein, the best dual-swording Dinofols on this side of Hyrule." The scaled warrior held out a claw.

The wolf held out his paw, so Dein could shake it. Epona whinnied at the two. Dein was covered from head to toe in silver armor and had two scimitars on his back. It was odd for him to dual wield since his bestial nature was to carry one sword and the hand hold a shield. That would probably explain why he was captured by the Gorman Troupe. Oddities often drew in crowds.

"Well its better than having another cucco join our ranks. I can't stand those things. They're cage is the one behind mine. Always squawking and pecking. Man, I wish I could roast one of them!" Dein ranted on and on.

Epona rolled her eyes and pulled her head back. That old lizard was always throwing a fit about the birds behind them. The wolf chuckled at the Dinofols tirade. It was amusing at how much hate he had for the pesky things.

"So… what exactly does Gorman make you do?" The wolf asked nonchalantly.

"It's not Gorman. He's the ringmaster. All he has to do is stand and look pretty which he can never do the second part by the way. The real controller is Grog. That bloody whip of his… The day I leave this place is the day I eat that thing…" Dein mumbled and pulled his head back to get to sleep.

"What he means is Grog is the main act. He pulls in more money than the twin jugglers and the twin dancers combined. He's the beast master. And we… we are his beasts unfortunately. He'll make us jump, crawl, slash, fly or whinny on command. If you refuse… I hope you can take a hit because you'll receive plenty of them for disobedience." Epona explained. "Now get some rest… we have a long day tomorrow." The auburn horse sat in the corner and placed her head down.

The wolf huffed and looked down at the ground they crossed. Some type of grass caught his eye. It was shaped like a horseshoe… He immediately snatched it and dropped it inside the cage. The wolf poked at it then picked it up again. It looked sort of like a reed… The wolf blew. A sweet melody rang through the cage. Epona looked up immediately and whinnied in delight.

"That song… it reminds me so much of home…" The horse soon fell into a deep sleep. Probably best night she had ever had in a long while. The wolf smiled back. At least he could make someone happy. His face then contorted into a frown_. I need to get out of here before they make me a permanent act._

The 5 cart caravan made its way to the eastern gate of Castle Town. The trip to the castle had been a long one and now it night time. The moon hovered in the sky above providing light for the travelers.

"Do you have a pass?" One guard on post asked.

Gorman stepped out his cart and handed the soldier some paper. The guard quickly read it and signaled for the rest of his platoon to open the doors. The massive entryway soon opened and the caravan moved into the protection of royalty. Once inside, the caravan parked itself into an empty space on the side of the street. Grog stepped out and made his way to Epona's cell.

"Yo, white wolf. Get up. Time to whip you into shape." Grog ordered and cracked his whip.

The wolf wearily rose and rolled his eyes. No one was going to tame him. Grog unlocked the cage and grabbed the wolf by the scruff of his neck. Naturally, the wolf twisted and barked to get out his grip, but Grog was surprisingly strong. The spiky haired man pulled a collar with a chain attached his pant pocket and place it on the wolf's neck. The wolf scoffed. _Just wait…_

"Alright now I want you to speak, mutt. Now speak." Grog ordered.

The wolf remained silent and focused his eyes on the new scenery around him. He had never been to a place so big… Buildings blocked the night sky. Smells wafted around in every direction. The sounds of late workers making their way home filled the air. A cool breeze blew in, making the wolf shiver slightly. He had forgotten what cold felt like already…

"Grr… why you!" Grog growled and cracked his whip at the wolf's tail. The wolf yelped and bared his fangs. "You don't like that, don't you? Well if you don't want that to happen again, I'd advise you obey me. Now… walk on two legs." Grog ordered once more.

The wolf had enough already. He yanked the chain out of Grog's hand and pounced on him. Grog immediately covered his face instinctively. The wolf would have given the fool a nasty scar but escape was top priority. He jumped off of Grog and raced through the Castle Town streets. Grog sat up and chased after him. The wolf crossed through many alleyways and backstreets with the beast master hot on his furry heels.

The wolf took a wrong turn and found himself in a dead end.

"Now I got you…" Grog muttered out of breath. Keeping up with the white wolf had been a challenge.

The wolf growled a warning when he saw the whip behind Grog's back. His sapphire eyes glazed over as the wolf let out a deep howl. The wind around them began to pick up. It soon turned into a bellowing gale storm.

"What in the world?!" Grog exclaimed in disbelief and made his way toward the wolf. He drew his whip and hit the blue-eyed beast in the back 2 times. The wolf still kept his storm up. The wind slowly sliced the ground and walls around them and increased in ferocity.

* * *

"Do you feel something?" Zelda asked as she and Midna climbed into her window. They were returning to the castle after a night out.

"No… why?" Midna retorted and helped Zelda up.

"I don't know… I just feel like there's something going on…" Zelda replied and landed inside the room.

"Going on as in you two are in deep trouble."

The two turned around and came face to face with an angry Sheikah caretaker.

"Oh." Zelda started.

"Crap." Midna finished.

"Bed now." Impa ordered. The two slinked away in fear of the silver haired woman's wrath. They were going to get it in the morning for sure.

* * *

Grog pushed himself against the wind and whipped the wolf again and again. The wolf gritted his teeth due to the immense pain but held the wind up. The storm continued to strengthen. Grog now got the jest of the wind's cause and wrapped his whip around the wolf's muzzle. The white beast was silenced.

"Amazing little cretin…" Grog mumbled and hit the wolf on the back of the head. The wolf promptly passed out. He carried the unconscious lump back to the caravan over his shoulder. The spiky haired man dropped the wolf back into Epona's cell. He didn't leave just yet though. Grog shackled the wolf's left ankle to the cage's floor.

"Won't be leaving again, mutt." He cackled and went back into his own cart.

Epona and Dein had seen the whole thing. They sighed and looked up into the night sky, thinking the same thing.

_I thought he was going to make it… _

A/N: Ow… my fingers…


	10. Reunion

Fangs of Ivory

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda Series.

Chapter 10: Reunion

Sunlight snuck its way inside a finely decorated room. Paintings and tapestries hung from the beautifully crafted stone walls while exotic rugs littered the floor. A bed made of the softest material and elegant colors was overshadowed by a lovely canopy. Resting inside this wondrous furnishing was a sleeping beauty. Her long golden hair was spread like rays of golden sun on her pillow. Her eyelids which concealed her violet irises were closed. Her full lips were open though. She murmured softly as she slumbered.

"You don't… want me to cry…" Zelda slipped out and sighed. She seemed content in this dream world of hers. Or was it really a fantasy? Her eyes slowly fluttered open when light crept into them. She rose from her bed groggily and yawned.

Today was the day… the Royal Meeting Of the Tribes… Hylian, Zora, Goron, and Twili were going to meet once again. The princess stepped out of her luxurious sleeping arrangement and stretched. Today was going to be hell. Right on cue, maids and assistants shuffled into the room followed by Impa. The helpers tidied up and drew Zelda her bath.

"Roses or vanilla?" One asked and turned the facet.

"Hmmm… can you mix them?" She asked and began to strip.

"Certainly, your highness." The maid replied and merged the two fragrances.

The young princess submerged herself under the water. Her golden hair swayed around her then dropped when she rose to the top. Zelda relaxed in the water and lazily circled her finger around a rose petal.

_That dream… it felt so real… Almost like a memory. I wish it had been real_. She pondered and laid her head back. This was the first and last moment of peace she was going to be having to day, and she was going make the most of it. Unfortunately… someone really hated her up there.

"Princess! Are you up?!" A familiar and annoying voice called from outside the door.

"Oh no." Zelda muttered and immediately grabbed for a towel.

Slamming the door wide open, Rolen rushed into the bedroom. All of the maids drooled at the sight of him decked out in full silver armor. His black hair was cut a little shorter than the norm and he had shaved. But judging from the small limp in his step, the parting gift that Midna had given him at the bar was still there. Impa quickly stood between Rolen and Zelda. Although he was a bumbling bodyguard, the young captain was male.

"Rolen of the 1st Tri Squad, leave. As you can rudely see she is up and getting ready for today. She doesn't need an unwanted distraction." Impa ordered and informed. Her crimson gaze made the 21 year-old shiver slightly but not back down.

"I was just checking up on her. I am her bodyguard after all. You should have warned me she was… in the nude." Rolen retorted and licked his lips involuntarily.

Zelda saw his tongue's movement and sunk deep into the water so only her head was poking out.

"Well you've checked now. Be on your way." Impa commanded and pushed the young man out with one hand on his back.

"B-but. I have also come to inform you that his highness would like to introduce some young lords to her high-" Rolen explained but was cut off by the door slamming in his face.

"Persistent little bugger…" Impa muttered and turned back to her charge.

"Bugger? That's a new one." Zelda commented and lifted herself out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out. The maids immediately began to dry her hair and skin. Zelda's pale casing was unblemished and or unscathed. She was a beauty in all sense.

"So which dress are you to wear?" Impa asked and opened her highness's closet. From dresses to gowns, from corsets to simple girders, the princess had every type and design royalty could afford.

"Hmmm… I was thinking something extravagant but simple. A little cleavage also." Zelda informed as the maids patted her down.

Impa nodded at her request and searched through the immense assortment. After a few minutes, the caretaker came back with a light white dress with a lavender tint. The Hylian symbol of the phoenix was embroidered in the front.

"Impa! That's splendid!" She explained. "You always know what I like. Thank you." Zelda praised and thanked.

Impa's stance became straighter as she received her charge's adoration and smiled. "You're welcome, you highness."

The servants busied themselves by slipping and fitting the princess into her gown. They adorned her with golden jewelry that matched her violet irises and a tiara to top it off. A few sprayed her with a light perfume. The helpers stepped back to admire their work. She looked absolutely stunning. Zelda bowed a humbly at them to giver her thanks. They bowed back respectfully and shuffled out in a straight line, leaving Zelda with Impa.

"Shall we go?" Her highness asked with a wide bright smile.

Impa answered with a curt nod and opened the door for her young charge. The two left for the thrown room.

"I still haven't forgotten what you did last night. I will deal with you after this is over." Impa whispered to Zelda. The princess merely nodded and prayed that something would keep her Sheikah caretaker occupied.

"Move it! Move it!" Grog ordered at his animals.

The creatures ran around the caravan in a tight line. The wolf, horse, dinofols, and cuccos sprinted through their mini-morning-training course. The white wolf was in lead with the other three following behind. They whispered amongst each other.

"If I could get that spiky haired little…" Dein started off.

"Not this again. Would you give it a rest?" Epona asked.

The white wolf rolled his eyes at them. "I swear you two act like an old married couple!" He exasperated and pulled farther ahead. The two bickerers merely huffed at his comment and caught up. The cuccos followed behind squawking and yapping.

"Think we'll get some new feed today?"

"Think we'll fly higher today?"

"Think we'll not get whipped today?"

"Think I'll eat one of ya'll today?!" Dein hollered back. The chickens continued to rattle on and on.

Grog cracked his whip at them to stop. The white wolf dug his paws into the ground for an immediate halt. Unfortunately, not everyone could stop on a rupee like him. Epona and Dein crashed right into the wolf's behind, making the three topple over. The cuccos followed, scratching and pecking the already fallen with their beaks and talons. They howled, whinnied, and roared in pain. Grog wouldn't have anything about this mess up.

"Get up, you yellow-bellied misfits!" He ordered and slammed his whip on the bunch. The group cried more and quickly got back on their paws, talons, claws and feet. The white wolf let out a low growl and snapped his teeth. Grog grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"I don't want to hear a peep from you…" The spikey haired man breathed out with a hiss. The wolf sent a loud bark down the man's ear canal in spite. Grog cringed at the loud sound and drew back his free hand to smack the mongrel upside the face.

"GROG!" Someone called out from behind.

The shouted man turned around to his lead ringmaster walk toward him with an irritated face. Grog put the wolf down with a thump and straightened his posture for his boss.

"Grog… I don't want to you damaging the little cretins before our most important show!" Gorman ordered. Grog nodded reluctantly.

"Sir… The wolf needs a bit more training before we use him in our act today. He won't listen to word I say." Grog retorted and gestured his head to the white canine. Gorman gave the white wolf a quick investigation then sent the beast master a look of disbelief.

"C'mon… Sit." Gorman commanded.

The wolf sat. The other creatures chuckled at what the wolf was doing. Grog scratched his head, confused.

"Speak."

The wolf yelped. The snickers grew in volume.

Grog slapped his knee and glared at the white wolf.

"Hmm… Play dead."

The wolf fell on his back and stuck his legs in the air then his tongue lolled out of his mouth. The animals broke out laughing and rolled on the ground.

Grog dropped his whip and threw his hands up in frustration.

"Well I'll be damned! This mutt is obedient…" Grog shouted and grumbled.

"Then you won't need to crack that whip of yours so much then, huh? Now if you will excuse me, I must help the dancers stretch. Can't have them pulling hamstrings, now…" Gorman finished and walked away. "I expect you to pack them all up and start heading to the castle gates." He added in then finally left their sight.

Grog groaned and began to bark orders to get the creatures inside. Epona, Dein and the white wolf rolled their eyes and shuffled back in their cages. The cuccos fluttered and squawked back into theirs. The beast master sent one last glare at the white wolf and locked all of the cages then walked off to get the caravan moving. All the carts began to move closer and closer to the castle. The wolf felt anxious. Finally… he was going see the princess.

Zelda forced a long worn smile as she curtsied at the young lord that tried to woo her. _15 down and…_ She looked around then sighed. _17 more to go._ The princess dropped her smile and sent a desperate expression to Impa. The caretaker shook her head and waved her left hand forward for her highness to continue. A small pout graced Zelda's face as she moved on to greet and mingle with another young lord.

It was just the beginning of the Royal Meeting of Tribes, so it was meet and greet time. Aristocrats from all over the town had come to brag and chat with others of their social class. The representatives of each tribe had also arrived. Queen Rutela of the Zoras had come a few minutes before the starting due to transportation problems. Her young son, Prince Ralis, held on to her fin shyly. When Zelda locked eyes with him, she sent the lad a genuine smile. The Zora royalty smiled back and moved a bit away from his mother. He just needed a friendly face. It was his first time at the castle.

The Gorons had come a day earlier and stayed with some of their members in the town. Darbus, the patriarch, was accompanied by his tribe's Elders, Gor Coron, Gor Amoto, Gor Ebizo, and Gor Liggs. The four were laughing and cackling with each other while Darbus showed off the Goron's strength. They caused much merriment to the people.

Of course, the Twili had arrived. Midna stood with her royal advisor, Zant, and mingled a bit with the Hylian crowds. She made snide remarks which won over a few laughs and many glares. Most scowls came from Zant and were followed by a lecture on how to act like a princess. Midna brushed him off and continued her conversations.

Zelda chuckled at this and curtsied once more for another guest. This was becoming tiring. It wasn't helping that her bodyguard, Rolen was trying to sneak a peek under her dress every time it was slightly lifted. _Men are __**worse**__ than wolves._ Zelda thought and sighed. She wanted this day to be over.

Her father stood from his thrown as he watched the people of the land talk and share tales. It was nice to see peace for once and such harmony. The mood brought a smile to his face. Noticing that it was becoming late, the king stood up and clapped his hands loudly. The trumpeters on his left and right blew their horns to get the crowd's attention.

"Honored guests, leaders, and representatives! I would like to thank you all for coming to this royal meeting. If you would all please move to the royal dining hall, the feast will start, followed by the entertainment for the evening." The King of Hyrule announced.

The crowd slowly but surely moved its mass to the dining hall and began to take seats at the immense long table. Some seats were reserved or specially crafted for certain people. The Goron's had cushions of stone while the ones of the Zoras were filled with water. The Twili preferred the fluffiest kind. A few minutes later, everyone was seated down. A vein on Zelda's temple throbbed angrily as she looked at her predicament. To left of her, there were young noblemen. To the right of her, there were young noblemen. Obviously, this was her father's doing. She sent him a glare. His highness felt a chill down his spine but merely brushed it off.

Impa sent her charge an apologetic look and stood behind her for reassurance. Unfortunately, so did Rolen. The young man almost had a nosebleed when he looked down and spied the valley of Zelda's breasts. A sliver of drool slid down his chin. Impa quickly stomped on his foot to awaken him from his state. Rolen held in a sharp yelp and bit his tongue. Zelda smirked happily at his misery.

The instruments trumpeted once more and servants filed in holding trays and platters of various foods. There were roast cucco legs, fried fish, charred deku nuts, fresh Lon Lon milk, Ordon pumpkins, cheese, goat milk, and other kinds of meals to satisfy the large gathering. The aristocrats ate modestly and chatted more. The Gorons munched on broiled rocks while the Zoras tasted the fresh river plants. The Twili nibbled on the some of the Hylian food, mostly the sweets. Zelda was annoyed that some of the noblemen had the smart idea of trying to feed her. Forks and spoons were shoved toward her face at such speeds, she thought she was going to be sick. The princess humbly denied their actions and ate her own food with her own utensils.

The feast went on until the King grew full and bored. His guests were also starting to become stuffed and disinterested as well. He made a signal for the entertainment to be introduced. The trumpeters did their job and the two large doors leading to the dinning hall opened, revealing a large caravan.

"We are pleased to announce, all the way from Termina's Clock Town. The Gorman Troupe!" The king hollered.

His guests clapped loudly as the caravan's doors opened up with smoke piling out. A staunch man with brown hair and mustache to match came out with hands raised in the air. His lizard like collar puffed in the spotlighy.

"Thank you! Thank you! We, the Gorman Troupe, are honored to be in your presence!" Gorman sucked up. Zelda just rolled her eyes as the men around her were easily amused by the early display.

"For our first act I would like to introduce, not one but two sets of birth anomalies! I give you the Twin Brother Jugglers and the Twin Sister Dancers!" He shouted and stepped back. Emerging form the top of one of the carriages, the two sets dropped down into center stage. The jugglers tossed rings of flame at one another until the older brother misjudged the angle and burned his hand. He was quickly escorted to the castle's infirmary. The crowd was becoming annoyed, so they turned their attention to dancers who had by this point broken into a cat fight over stepping on the other's foot. The two were separated by Gorman who ordered them off the spotlight. The crowd booed loudly and threw food at the ringmaster. He had to think fast if he was going to save the show.

"Sorry about that folks. Just a couple little difficulties… Um. For our final performances tonight… Let me introduce to you the one and only Grogg, the Beast Master!" The ringmaster exclaimed.

Grogg appeared out of another smoke cloud with whip in hand. The first carriage cage opened, revealing Epona, dressed with shimmering blanket over her back and a matching feather headband. The audience awed at her beauty and majestic. Grogg cracked his whip, forcing the auburn horse through a flaming hoop. She made the jump perfectly, earning cheers of excitement. Epona raised her front hooves into the air at his command and whinnied on cue. It was demeaning in her eyes. Finally, Grogg led the horse back to the cage but only tied her outside on to the bar.

Dein was the next up. The dinofolos slowly made his way to the center, with his silvery

armor and scales. He looked nervous and displeased as his golden eyes gazed out at the crowd. He pulled his two matching scimitars off of his back and fell into a fighting stance. With a crack of Grogg's whip, Dein performed a line of weapon combos that made his body and blades glow in the torch light. The crowd was in awe. Zelda was bored. She turned to her father with pleading eyes.

"Father... I am beginning to tire. I think there was something wrong with those roasted deku nuts." She lied and feigned a paler color on her skin. The king sent her a worried look and dismissed her much to Rolen's and the young lord's displeasures. Her highness smiled happily, still keeping her façade and made her way to the royal gardens.

She sat down in the center, plucking a wild flower and smelling it. Her nerves calmed immediately, placing an ethereal and serene look on her face.

Back in the performance room, Dein chopped a large hunk of wood into the shape of Din. The crowd clapped wildly in response. Dein bowed and marched off the stage with a huff and returned to his cage without the sound of the annoying whip. The white wolf greeted the swordlizard and brace himself for what was about to happen. They won't know what hit them… he thought and burst out from the cage.

The audience gasped at his appearance. A snow-white wolf was legendary in these parts. The wolf let out a loud howl and rushed for Grogg. Snarling, the beast tamer cracked his whip at the wolf's feet but missed. The canine sunk his teeth into the man's shoulder, earning a cry of pain. Grogg fell on his butt with a thump as the wolf jumped off and raced toward the long feast table. He leaped on top of it and darted around the many remaining dishes. The guests hollered and squealed while the Zora, Goron and Twili laughed heartily, thinking this was part of the act. Once the white wolf reached the end of the table, he searched around and took a big whiff of the air. _Roses and vanilla…_He noted nostalgically. His royal highness was not going to have this mutt ruin his meeting.

"GUARDS! Capture this beast and have him skinned alive!" the King announced. Soldiers dressed in armor piled in, causing chaos and disorder. People screamed for their lives as the wolf ran back to the cages.

"Everyone deserves a little freedom." He said and bit through the rope, holding Epona. The horse kicked around in joy and bent down to the wolf's level.

"Thank you! Thank you! If you ever need my help dear, just play that song on the horseshoe reed and I'll come galloping to you." She said quickly and rushed out of the castle.

Dein took this opportunity to bust out of his cage with his swords and stalked up to Grogg, who still lay on the floor. He grasped the man's whip in his claws and ate it.

"TOLD YA!" He hollered and ran to the cucco cage for some nice legs and wings then ran away with Epona.

The white wolf ran around the room with the soldiers on his tail. Rolen was blocking the only available exit to where the scent was coming from.

"You're not getting pass me you bloody creature." He warned and drew his sword.

The white wolf pushed his paws off the floor and jumped over Rolen's fat head in one leap. Unfortunately, the archers had arrived and shot arrows while he was still in the air. 3 arrows railed themselves into the wolf's flank. He crashed on to the floor from the sudden with a yelp. Shakily, the white got back to his feet and darted into the hallways, trying to lose his pursuers. He took a mad turn and threw himself into what seemed to be a meadow. His nostrils were filled with the scent of wild flowers… _And roses with vanilla?_ He thought and peered across the meadow to what he thought was a goddess that just descended.

Zelda raised her head in the direction of some noise and drew in a quick breath.

Memories of a cold winter town flooded her mind as she gazed at the white creature that slowly and wearily approached her. She outstretched her hand and the white wolf perked his ears up.

"Don't be shy." The princess said soothingly.

The wolf padded closer to her. His flank was stained with his own blood from the arrows that pierced him. Groggily, the white wolf weaved his way to Zelda laid his furry head in her lap. The princess was surprised at its openness and rubbed his head softly. The white wolf whimpered aloud and looked at the princess with sapphire eyes shinning into her violet orbs. Weakly, the wolf moved his mouth to speak in a low whisper.

_Droplets of light, tears of illumination._

_Weapons of power, fangs of destruction._

_Pure but tainted._

_Tainted but pure._

_Concealed to be revealed_

_Find the fangs that protect this world or it shall perish in the night._

_Knotted in the ancient tree_

_Under the flowing waters_

_Wedged in the molten rock_

_Lost in the sacred forest_

_Shadowed beneath the holy watchtower_

_Buried in the unyielding frost_

_Deserted in the endless sand_

_Remembered in the forsaken dark_

_Forgotten in the admired light_

_Beast and man shall work as one. Princesses of realms that are long passed old. Hero of all, come save us from an evil that shall block the sun. _

_Princesses of Destiny, Princess of Fate. Light the path of journeys. Heed the prophecy that is told._

_Let evil's bane end the fright._

The wolf passed out at that point from bloodloss, leaving many of questions that the princess thought unanswered… for now.


	11. First Steps

Fangs of Ivory

Chapter 11: First Steps

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series at all.

Softness…

Warmth…

Singing…

That was all the white wolf could feel as his consciousness slowly came back to him. _Where am I?_ His sapphire eyes cracked sluggishly open before closing once again after the sun snuck into them. Moving other parts of his body first, he got his footing. He seemed to be resting against something alive as an object behind him was emitting tranquil amounts of heat. The object also had a gentle touch as its hand swept across the wolf's body, relaxing him considerably. The white wolf rotated his head to look up at a goddess…

"Pleased to see you once again, little white wolf." A soothing voice whispered. The same voice had been humming a tune, a lullaby.

Swiveling his ears to listen more intently to her, the white wolf forced his body to rise only to tumble back down. Either he was really sore or his body had forgotten how to function. Trying once more only to be pushed back down, the wolf growled slightly at the princess's actions which she giggled in response to.

"Rest now. You still haven't fully recovered or is your rump ready for another piercing?" Zelda asked sarcastically.

The wolf turned his head. Indeed, his hide had been bandaged up nicely, explaining why he had a hard time standing up. Huffing at his predicament, the beast laid his head back down and watched as her majesty moved away from him to fetch some water.

"You must be parched. Take a drink." She offered and held the bowl to his muzzle. Lapping like it was the last drop in Hyrule, the wolf finished the drink in a few seconds.

"Thank you, I needed that." He responded and shook his shoulders to wake his mangled body.

"So… I wasn't hallucinating. You really can speak Hylian. Amazing. How did you ever learn how? Are there others like you? Or you the only one who can?" Zelda questioned growing more and more excited by the second.

The white wolf put his paw up to stop the babbling young lady. She shushed her mouth. Yawning a bit, the wolf got off what seemed to be her bed and landed on the ground with a thump. He sat down in front of her.

"From a yeti, I am not sure and probably." He answered, looking around the large bedroom.

It was furnished so lavishly that the word royalty had to be printed on one of the walls. Zelda, still amazed kneeled down to the wolf's level. He seemed more comfortable that they could meet eye-to-eye without either having to strain their necks. She gazed at more making the wolf cough to break her out a daze. Her highness blushed slightly from embarrassment then remembered her manners.

"Would you like something to eat?" She questioned and pointed to a tray of cucco legs and steak.

Without giving her an answer, the white wolf sprinted to the tray and began wolfing down the meal. Zelda looked at the beast wide eyed for a moment then broke out laughing. The canine paid her no mind as his tail wagged furiously at the fact his stomach was being filled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't eat to fast or you'll cho- Too late." Zelda sighed as the wolf began hacking back up part of its food that had become lodged in his throat.

The poor thing began to dry heave until the piece of bone from the steak shot out. It landed into a waste bin that led to a garbage pile.

"Nice aim." She commented and patted the mongrel's back while he glared at her. Now that he was full, the wolf yawned. The wolf looked to the ceiling as if he was in deep thought. Acting like a fish, he opened up his mouth then close it quickly, trying to find the right words to start. _Maybe I should… Naw… Or could I? No… I got it!_

Just as he was about to begin, the door burst open with a thud. A woman wrapped in black clothing with a shawl over her head, allowing her bright orange hair to tussle down in front marched in. She did not seem pleased at all. Midna has been looking all over the place for Zelda. She asked several guards, almost ran into a donkey and nearly fell into a fountain during her search. Apparently, the young princess had ventured around for medicine to heal canine specific wounds. It wasn't until Midna found a clue of the dog tracks and some white fur up the stairs to Zelda's room did she finally arrive. The Twili princess glared ruthlessly at Zelda whom tried to cower behind the white beast that looked at Midna puzzled.

"Do you know… what I went through… trying to track you down?" Midna exhaled and pointed an aggravated finger at the princess.

Zelda raised her hands defensively before placing a slender pale finger against her lips and directed to their furry guest. Midna raised an eyebrow at the beast before turning back to the princess.

"Nice pet. Now as I was saying…" Midna began once more enraged.

"I am not her pet and could you keep it down? I have sensitive ears." The white wolf huffed, slightly irritated and hopped back on to the bed sloppily due to his bandages.

The Twili cut off her tirade to gawk at the beast slightly then turned to Zelda for reassurance. Her friend merely nodded at her before trying to settle the older woman down. Midna pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Did that mutt just talk?" She asked.

"Is the sky blue, are cuccos white and are you not deaf?" The wolf mumbled and rested his head on a pillow.

"Smart mouth. I like him." Midna voiced and moved over to rub the canine behind the ear, earning her a shaking leg and flopped out tongue.

"Now that you two have grown acquainted with each other, was there something you wanted to say?" Zelda questioned and removed the flame haired girl's hand so the beast could speak without sounding as if he had smelled too much keg powder.

He whined slightly from the loss of touch before clearing his throat and stood on his feet. The window behind him let in a dazzling sun which brightened his coat, giving it a holy halo across each fine white hair. The wolf sucked in some air and howled to the heavens above a deep ethereal note, sending Midna's and Zelda's minds spinning.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

Listen. Breath. Feel.

Groggily, the girls rose from their places on the transparent ground. The smoky atmosphere surprisingly cleared their aching heads as the world came back into view. They were located in some large forest clearing with only a stump stuck deeply into the earth before them. The croaking, murmurs, buzzing, and bellows of the woods flooded their ears, compelling a serene expression on their faces. How did they…?

Emerging from the brush came the white wolf. His piercing blue eyes brightened the shadows in which he had appeared from. He took his place next to the stump and let out once more a howl. This one seemed to be calling someone.

A stream of wind twisted into a small tornado on the stump. It quelled and fled, leaving a tall green haired woman in jade robes in its place. She cleared her throat and gazed warmly at the princesses.

"Princess of Destiny. Princess of Fate. I am glad we have this chance to finally meet before your journey begins." She began and bowed.

Zelda stared wide eyed before remembering she was in the presence of someone ethereal and bowed. Midna did the same also spellbound by what had happened. The white wolf let his sapphire gaze wash over them before taking his place between the princesses.

"The prophecy has been announced. You must begin this quest or face a world heralding for demise." Farore warned.

"What prophecy?" Midna spoke up and sent Zelda a questioning look.

The wolf quickly repeated it to not waste time, making Midna freeze for a moment.

"I've heard of that… We have a similar tale in the Twilight except instead of fangs they are tears and it is a hero not a mangy mutt." The Twili informed, causing the wolf huff at being insulted.

"The translation from Hylian to Twili is a little… rough, but nonetheless, it needs to be fulfilled. There is darkness and shadow all around you. Be careful and stay together for only as one can evil be vanquished." The Goddess of Courage finished and outstretched her hand, waving it across.

She brought them back to the darkness it which they had entered.

* * *

Zelda and Midna rewoke in the Hylian's room with a jerk and a gasp. They felt reality settle in slowly and quickly glanced at each other, asking whether or not that really just happened.

"It did." The wolf broke them out of their stupor and "Are you two, okay? I remember going through that the first time and almost wanting to barf afterwards…"

"We're fine, we're fine. Just… how can we do this? I mean seriously, you're a wolf, we're two busy princesses and the world's future has landed heavily on our shoulders'?" Midna asked bluntly and stood up.

"I know it sounds too unreal, but I've been having dreams of our friend here and I think this was bound to happen whether we like it or not." Zelda quipped in to levitate the Twili's growing frustration.

"It may be sound farfetched. It may have been something in the water. I believe though this is all true, we have a duty to uphold… and we need each others' help to complete it." He encouraged and gave a toothy smile.

The princesses merely nodded at his small but motivating speech and kneeled down to his level for more. Now that they had their moral up, maybe they could begin. The wolf rummaged around the room for some of the items he had brought and found them sitting in a corner. He picked up his old map and unraveled it for them to see.

"Alright… we should begin as soon as possible. Tonight if you can. The first location of these fangs is…"knotted in an ancient tree" He refreshed and tried to find such a thing on the scroll.

"Knotted in an ancient tree… I believe they're talking about the Great Deku Tree." Zelda guessed.

"The Great Deku Tree? That giant oak is a myth to scare children from entering the Lost Woods. Its eyes see all that enter its lair. Its children shall lead you to your doom and whatnot." Midna dismissed the notion.

"Myth or not I think it's our only option right now and it makes sense. That myth is ancient I'm guessing? Well, there can't be two ancient trees in Hyrule." The wolf retorted.

As they were beginning to plan out a strategy, the wolf heard loud footsteps coming toward the bedroom. "Quickly! Hide everything!"

Midna grabbed a quill and dipped it in ink then circle the Lost Woods on the map. Zelda rolled it up and placed the parchment back with the wolf's stuff then slid his items under her bed. The canine scrambled to the princess's closet while Midna and Zelda jumped on to the bed, trying to look as calm and poised as their titles demanded of them. Rolen and 10 guards from his Tri Squad barged into the room, scanning over every nook and cranny.

"We've received reports of a large white dog around these halls. That wolf from last night could still be wandering around the castle and his royal highness has asked the 1st Tri Squad to keep you and your guest safe, your majesty." Rolen announced and appointed four of his men to watch the hallway, two posted at the door and the rest were spread out across the entire floor.

Rolen had given himself the "hardest" task of directly watching the princesses in their confines. Zelda glared while Midna let loose a cheeky smile and sauntered over to the brave knight.

"Oh~ I feel much more secure already. Don't you Zelda?" The Twili sent a wink at the Hylian princess out of Rolen's vision.

"I know~ Rolen is so courageous and strong. I doubt that mean ol' wolf will step one foot on this floor with him around." Zelda jumped in and stood close to the bumbling bodyguard.

Being assaulted by two luscious and beautiful women was something the idiot could only dream of. He flexed his muscles despite them being covered by silver armor. The white wolf poked his black nose to see what was going on then felt like falling over and dying. _What for Nayru's sake are they doing?_ He question and continued to watch.

"Don't you think being cooped up with us is a little excessive? I think you're men need you to show them how to be true hero than to waste your time with us~" Zelda added in and began cajoling the moron towards the door.

Rolen was becoming more and more flustered by the millisecond as each princess trailed a delicate and lithe hand across his chest and arms. Outwardly, they seemed enthralled by their savior. Inwardly, they wanted to take a bath full of cleansing tonic 1000 times a day for a year. The white wolf involuntarily let out a growl when Rolen's right hand began to trail too low for comfort near Zelda's rump. He tested his luck and gave it a tight squeeze. The fair haired princess let out a screech, not expecting that and pulled back a gloved hand to smack the fool across the face.

She was beaten to it as the wolf rushed from his hiding place and pinned the bodyguard to the ground.

"W-What? YOU! Men! I've found him! He's in here!" Rolen called out and soon his men rushed into the room with swords and spears pointed to white wolf's neck.

The beast had his fangs position directly over the young man's throat ready to end his life with a single muscle movement. He glanced at Zelda, asking her just to give the signal. She shook her head in response. The wolf reluctantly pulled back his fangs and was seized from the squad leader. His legs, mouth and body were immediately bound to prevent escape.

"Sir, what should we do with him?" One guard asked.

"Bind his legs with the sturdiest chains and throw him into the dungeon. Do not give him food or water until I order it." Rolen commanded and rubbed his neck, glowering at the mongrel.

The wolf let out a deep growl and lunged forward at Rolen before being transported to his new home. Gaining back his lost composure, the bodyguard approached Zelda and took her by the right hand. He rubbed his thumb along the back of it as if to soothe her.

"Do not worry your highness. That beast shall be made into a fine winter coat for you with matching boots if we stretch his hi-"

**SLAP!**

Zelda retracted her now reddening hand and gazed coldly upon Rolen. Midna held the same expression except hers blazed with an unmatched fury. He gulped before them and quickly exited the bedroom, confused at what had just transpired. Zelda and Midna turned to each other with faces full of worry.

What were they going to do now?


End file.
